Denial and Acceptance
by ChaoticSmyphony
Summary: Yurio's grandfather becomes gravely Ill, Victor, Yuuri, and Otabek to move to Russia and host Yurio, But Yurio isn't happy Vic and yuuri are here though. Otabek himself is still trying to decide if he should admit his feeling for Yurio. Yuri is going now have to overcome both the possibly losing his only family and Learn to accept his sexuality
1. In the Plisetsky household(Chapter 1)

CHAPTER 1

Hello, I'm Victor Nikiforov, and I'm going to give you a rundown of what happened since we last met, almost year has passed since The famous Grandprix final where Yurio won during his first year in the senior division. Since the season ended a lot has happened, after Yuuri's win in the Japan nationals, Yuuri and I got married January 22nd, 2017, just before European nationals. February 21st, 2017 Yakov finally let Yurio move in with his grandpa after months of asking, and a week later Yuuri and I came to Russia for Yurio's 16th birthday, it was nice to see him happy with the move to his grandpa's house. Well anyway, the story starts in April, worlds ended last week with Yuuri, Yurio, and Chris in the top three. Now, On to the story.

"Dedushka(grandpa) I'm home," I said opening the door and walking inside setting my gear by the door along with my jacket.

"Yurochka welcome back; I've made Beef stroganoff and Pirozhki."

"I can smell it, is it already done."

"Da, come eat."

"ok, I'm coming," I said walking into the dining room where Dedushka is waiting for me." this looks delicious," I said to him.

"you say that everytime" He replied, "Now eat."

I sat down and began eating like always it was good I got about halfway done when Dedushka spoke again.

"so now that world is done are you gonna have some time off?"

"well I have the choice, but I plan to go at least once a week until Yakov is ready to begin work for next season in a month."

"ah, so that means you'll be here more this month?"

"yes, of course."

"that's good, cause I'm not sure I'll make it to next year, I've been tired lately."

"hey don't say that you've been excellent lately that's why Yakov let me come here remember."

"yea... You might be right... well, I've finished." He said then pushed his hands into the arms of his chair stand and after a little while gave up and sat back down defeated, "Yurochka I think I need help."

"Of course, where am I taking you," I said getting up and going to his side to help him up.

"to my room," He said leaning into me "where else? the moon?"

I walked him to his room and then went to my room where I changed into comfier clothes and laid on my bed scroll through the recent Instagram feed the first thing in the feed was a picture of the gays.

God, must they post these pictures everyday day? don't they have better things to do

"Oi Yuri" Dedushka called form the other room

"Yes, Dedushka?" I called back

"so you have no plans tomorrow?"

"no why?"

"cause I thought maybe we could go do something together it's been a while since we have."

"Yea! sure!" I replied excitedly

 ** **To those who made it the end of the chapters thanks****

 ** **Hopeful I'll have the next chapter done soon, but I don't have a real schedule right now****


	2. Out with Dedushka(Chapter 2)

"Yurochka! Are you Almost ready."

"Yes I'll be down in a bit," I called as I finished the 2nd braid today I had on My yellow sneakers with black and gray Leopard pants with the tiger shirt I bought in Japan last year with two french braids that stop so short the leftover hair below the hair ties barely can brush my shoulder blades. My hair has grown a lot, but even now I can barely braid it correctly. But I decided that it was good enough with that I picked up my phone and put it on silent right before putting it in my pocket. No one was going to interrupt my time with dedushka. I walk downstairs to where he was waiting

"So this is what I was waiting on? Did you braid your hair? when'd you learn that

"Lilia taught me when I told her I wanted to learn so I could do it my self for my free skate."

"Ah Alright, Let's go."

"So, Dedushka, what do we have planned?"

"Well, I figured We'd just Spend today at the Gum mall and go to Oblomov like we used to."

"really? but they are across town from each other you used to complain when I'd ask to do that."

"well things change form when that was, Now I barely see you, so it's worth the drive. Now, Are we going or not?"

Dedushka and I headed out to his car and Began the drive to Our first Stop the mall. When we got there we walked around the mall occasionally we'd stop at a store that interested either Dedushka or me. He comes here a lot, so mostly we'd stop for him. of course the one shop I wanted to go to wasn't there, it exists in only America and parts of Canada if you haven't guess what it is yet I mean Hot Topic. I'd ordered from the online store a few times, but I've never actually been in one... Wait, This isn't about my wanting to go to that store it's about my time with Dedushka, well anyway soon enough we'd run out of stores at the mall, and we headed to Oblomov to eat

"Privet, I'll be your waitress Zenaide Valerievna, can I take your order."

"Da, I'll have the crab salad with Venison brisket and a Coke Zero" Dedushka replied

"Ok and you."

" I'll have the Porcini Mushroom soup A Beef fillet with just Water," I said plainly

"Coming right up-wait aren't you Yuri Plisetsky."

"I mean I might be you tell me..." I replied sarcastically

"yuri.," Dedushka warned

"yes Yes I am."

"I thought so! can I get a picture with you!"

"Yea I guess-" As I spoke she leaned in and took a picture while I still processed what happened

"Thank you so much! your food will be out soon."

"Now then Yurochka was that so hard."

"was what so hard?"

"being nice to your fans."

"I mean no, but if I tell every person who asks who I am, I'd never get any peace, learned that a few years back watching Victor's fans."

"what do you mean nothing happened.." Dedushka continued, but I wasn't listening cause I saw near the back of the room Our waitress chatting excitedly to another waitress and saw the other waiters talking to the tables each pointing towards us. at that moment I knew what was happening at any moment someone was gonna come up to us, but My thoughts were interrupted by Dedushka

"Yuri! are you listening."

"No sorry I got distracted."

"here are your drinks," A waitress said placing Dedushka's drink first and giggling as she placed mine

"Thank you" Dedushka replied as she walked away she leaned close to me and whispered I love you in a way that sent shivers down my spine

"Yurochka! can I get a picture!" Fangirl 1 said

"Me too!" A group of 3 more said next and the quickly we were surrounded I quickly flashed an I told you so look to dedushka

"Net, sorry but I'm not doing any more pictures today, and I'd like to be left alone," I said

"aww..." the gaggle of girls said then left

"Here's your food sorry for the trouble." The waitress from before said

"which kind of trouble" I mumbled

"Yuri..." Dedushka warned again

Me And dedushka didn't speak during the meal; he wasn't too happy with how I just talked to the waitress I didn't get why I could be ruder. when we finished dinner we paid and left as We left we passed a girl who was definitely drawing me soon enough we got home and I decided to check Instagram and twitter everyone was talking about me being at Oblomov

 ** **Authors note~****

 ** **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wasn't fully sure how to end it, and I'll be honest I don't think this chapter is my best work but I'll let you decide that form yourself****


	3. THe Nikiforov-Katsukis(Chapter 3)

"Good morning Yuuri," Victor said in a soothing calm voice

"Ohayo..." I responded back not yet awake enough to realize that I wasn't speaking English " Yoku nemuru?"

"Huh? Yoku what?" Victor said confused

"Oh! Gomen... I mean Sorry, I asked if you slept well."

"Yea I did... Hey, Yuuri I just realized something troubling..."

"what is it?"

"If I'm going to return to Ice skating Won't I need a coach?"

"well, yea won't it be Yakov?"

"well yea.. but that a little hard if we live here.."

"but we already told mom that we would be staying here what do we do?"

"I don't know but for that to be the case I'd need a different coach, not to mention I'm still your coach so you'd have to come with me where the coach is.. if they don't come to us.."

"Hey! what about Minami's coach"

"who?" Victor said confused

"huh!? you don't remember... the fanboy form the Japanese nationals?"

"you mean Mustard and Ketchup."

"huh... oh I get it.. his hair... yes Victor him."

"well I don't know I'd want to work with a coach I know... Maybe I should give up on returning it's obviously not gonna work..."

"No! I want you to come back!

"Yuuri!, Victor!, If we are going we need to go now!"

"Where are we going"

"Mom goes to the shrine nearby for luck between seasons.. this is the first time I've been in Japan to go with her in a long time... she wanted you to come too if you don't mind."

"Of course, I'm a member of the family now aren't I?" Victor asked with a knowing smirk

Authors note~Well that the end I know it was short but since I didn't post on the 1st I wanted to give you something, plus I wanted to bring Yuuri and Victor into the story since they will be important later in the story anyway Hope you enjoyed also since these were form my old site was posting, the chapters should start being longer but you'll have to wait longer for them too (also for those who were here the 15th sorry about the way it looked before that was a mistake


	4. Ice Skates and Bad News(Chapter 4)

BRRING, BRRING

"Yurochka, your phone is ringing."

"I hear it I'm about to answer," I said as I answered "hel-" I said right before I was interrupted "YURI! I NEED YOU AT THE RINK THE WEEK IS ALMOST OVER, AND YOU HAVEN'T CAME ONCE"

"Nice to hear from you to Yakov," I said Sarcastic

"JUST GET HERE YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR!" Yakov said before hanging up

"Half an hour? He's in a good mood" I said climbing out of bed.

"jeez has it really been almost a week? I said As I Threw On clothes and Looked for my Skating gear.

"Hey! Dedushka do you know where I left my skates?"

"aren't they in your room."

"no, they aren't."

"where did you last see them

"last week when... No... great... that's helpful."

"maybe you can borrow a rink, mates?"

"Yakov is gonna kill me... oh well I have everything else... I'll just go."

"see you later."

With that I left the house and began walking the Rink was only a block away for grandpas and I's little apartment, but that's why Grandpa got it. He felt that his old house was too far from the rink and he considered it a plus that it would cost less per year. I soon enough found myself in front of the rink and pushed past the doors.

"the rink is closed for private practice," the lady behind the counter said as she turned around.

"you think I don't know that..."

"Oh, Yuri~ it's you I thought you'd never come during my shift! go right in Yakov is waiting for you!"

"Yea yea... hey do you have a spare pair of Skates in my size, Anna..." I asked

"why? You have your own right.."

"I... Left them...In Kazakhstan..."

"Oh... I see Don't worry I won't tell Yakov!" Anna chirped as she walked to the back room "Your lucky I keep a clean pair for each of the pros who skate here... you know School has been boring since you dropped out... did you really have to leave."

"Of course I did! If I had to go to school and prepare for the Senior Division, I would have died."

"Heh... I was wondering how long it would take for you to start yelling.."

"YURI! YOUR LATE!"

"Here take these... before and go before he sees and he gets mad."

"Thanks, Anna..." I said as I stuffed them in my bag and entered the rink "I'm here you Old man I'll going to get changed" I stated as I was walking to the locker room as I entered the locker room it hit me how long it had been since the last time I was there. The last time I was there, was right before Worlds, the locker room never changed, sometimes the places the other skaters' stuff were moved, but that's all but this time I noticed an extra bag, had Yakov got a new skater? Or did the Old Hag Mila bring her new boyfriend to practice like a weirdo again? But I didn't have time to examine the bag, in Yakov's eyes I was already late and I needed to get dressed for practice fast. At that moment I went to my usual corner and changed so quickly I just about put my shirt on inside out and sat down to carefully tie my skates. Afterward, I stomped my right foot a few times, I wanted to make sure these skates were ok for jumps, these were heavy compared to my usual skates, but I concluded it would be ok... I hope At least...I got up and walked out to the rink but I I left I ran into someone and jumped clean out my skin

"Nice skates Yura... I didn't realize you'd replace them so fast..." Otabek said smoothly holding my skates in front of my face

"YUROCHKA! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOUR SKATES WERE IN KAZAKHSTAN!"

"I forgot them... I didn't know till today."

"EXPLAIN THE ONES YOUR WEARING THEN"

"... I'm... borrowing a pair form an Acquaintance."

"YURI! IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! DON'T BORROW-"

"A pair of skates that aren't yours, you could injure yourself if they aren't made right, or if they don't fit right... could you stop yelling I'll change skates now that otabek so nicely brought mine back to me."

"Yuri! when you lose your skates you tell your coach so he can either put the order for new ones and/or give you the time off for you to find them or the new ones were made," Mila said walking up and grabbing Otabek's arm in a way that made him uncomfortable

"GET OFF HIM BABA!" I yelled

"Why should I~. Otabek doesn't seem to mind."

"uh, actu-"

"SHUT UP BABA!"

"Yuri Mila ple-"

"He's not your property either yuri."

"BUT HE"S MY FRIEND!"

" 'Friend.' "

"Girls girls your both pretty~ can we skate now," Georgie said in the background doing stretches

"Georgie is Right Yura we should be doing work."

"You mean you're not going back to Kazakhstan? you already gave me my skates after all."

"I'm not going to Drive all the way here and not hang out at least a day Yura; it's a long drive... now go put your skates on and Give the extra pair back to Anna... I know she gave you a spare."

"alright.," I said walking to the bench to change skates as I tied the second skate I stomped my left leg to test them again... it was perfect, and my skates fit like a glove, as usual, I still haven't grown much So that was expected. I got up and walked to the ice and started my warm-up laps the icy air Caressed me as I glided around I began to lose myself to the sounds of blades on ice I heard a jump in the distance followed by a crisp landing, going by the sound alone I recognized it as Mila doing a double something. I decided to up show her with a Quad Sal, I Skates closer to Mila just to make sure she'd see it and bent my knees in anticipation of the jump. When I jumped the sounds of my skates halted, and the rink to me was silent, I readied for landing but got surprised when I noticed I had rotated just a little too much I saw it my Mila's face she saw it.

"Over-rotated Yura!"

"Whatever Baba"

"that's what you get for trying to show off!"

"who said I was showing off."

"you skated to me before jumping; you usually do jumps away from people, Yuri I pay attention."

"Whatever," I said going back to my own space and doing spins at random, so I didn't have to talk to her.

"Is he always like this during practice."

"Yea but right before Worlds, he was quiet, and focused on getting his program perfect after Yuuri Katsuki beat him in the Four Continents...but he only really overworked himself, when Worlds was over he barely made second... the way I see it-"

"COULD STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!"

"STOP YELLING IN THE RINK!" Yakov screamed with a nerve popping out his head so hard his Skin barely contained it.

"Sorry, Yakov..." I said with some clear condescending behind it "But I'd prefer if Baba here would stop talking about the past like a history book, we should be looking ahead not back!"

"Eh whatever Yuri, your just embarrassed Chris almost beat you.

The practice continued, as usual, Yakov realized I skipped stretching and yelled as usual, so I did those before I was allowed to skate again 2 hours later Lilia Arrived and I had to change cause it was time for ballet. This Year Mila was doing ballet with Lilia too; it was nice to see her struggle with the new teacher it was bliss after how she made fun of my struggle last year.

After Practice I went to A cafe with Otabek where we had Coffee and talked about the Season to come. Like every year I had plans to win, but I knew if I was to Lose. I wanted to Lose to Otabek. after that Otabek drove me home after I told I walk to and from Practice

"Well Yura it was fun, but it's time I head home, I have a long drive to go."

"Alright, Be safe."

"Of course Yura."

"see ya," I said entering the house

"Dedushka I'm back."

... No response Must be in bed already, but I decided to check in anyway

"Dedushka? Sorry if I'm interrupting your nap, just checking-...In" When I walked he was on the ground

"hey, are you alright?!" I said rushing to help him up.

"Yurochka..." I replied quietly.

"Yes, Dedushka?"

"I need you to call someone...I think I'm getting worse."

"No I was just late, so you were left alone too long I'm sorry about that."

"No Yuri... Call someone... that's an order."

"Yes, Dedushka."


	5. Shrines and Phone calls (Chapter 5)

"Vitya! it's time to go are you even up!" I yelled through the Hot spring A little panicked

"Hey Bro Clam down," Mari said walking out in a Blue Yukata that had no pattern with a Purple Obi and a Lit cigarette

"Mari... you haven't worn a Yukata since we were kids."

"Mama said I should consider since when are bringing a new family member... so I did..."

"Doesn't your sister look precious?" Mama said walking out in what looked to be a new Yukata is was white but covered in pretty purple flowers her Obi was Blue

"sorry I'm late your Husband wanted to wear a yukata, so I had to help him put one on. Papa Said

"Yuuri~" I heard a voice called from down the hallway getting closer

"How do I look," He said finally reaching me, I looked at him, and wow did he look great, sure his was only black with a grey Obi, but at that moment I understood why men in anime drooled when girls wore Yukatas. it was a dream Come true.

"well? Gonna answer my question? I'm not speaking Russian right?"

"Oh, you look great! I was... I was just taking it all in... that's all."

Victor was apparently pleased with this answer, especially the last part, but then he looked at me, and a Look of disappointment filled his face

"Are you not gonna wear one Yuuri? I was looking forward to you in a Yukata you know."

"Oh... No sorry... I feel girly wearing Yukatas... I hope you're not too disappointed..."

"So Lovebirds can we hurry me and Mama want to stop to get hair done. You know Mama doesn't know how."

After that, we all left the Spring closing it for the day and headed to a salon where Mari and Mama got their hair done... Oh, Victor got a trim and style while there as well. During this Papa and I sat at the veading machine outside. Once those three were done, we all Headed to the Shrine and Walked up the stairs People were Already there. When word got out, we went to the shrine for luck before each season more, and more of the town did the same. As we reached, the top everyone turned to clap... It was embarrassing as always, But I wasn't gonna let that bother me. I picked up a wood Tablet and Wrote when I did every year "I hope to Qualify for Worlds and The Grand Prix Finals."

"Yuuri... you should wish for something else... you're going to qualify, or I'd have to quit as a coach for that big of a failure."

"But I always put this."

"Yuuri come with me." Victor said taking my hand and bringing me to the wish wall, "read these to me, I can't read them."

"Oh uh, I hope that Victor and Yuuri have a good life together... I wish For Yuuri to Wins worlds this year... I hope Victor and Yuuri Dominate the Season... I can't read this one it's in Russian.."

"That's mine... It says I hope My dear Husband continues to believe in his self and His decisions.. but if your gonna make that kind of wish... I guess mine wish isn't going to come true. By the way, it's an interesting choice to write your wish in English instead of Japanese."

"I... do it, so Minako doesn't yell at me for my choice in wish..."

"Where is Minako anyway," Mari asked

"she was out drinking late last night... she told me she'd be late."

They continued to Talk, and I looked down my wish and Began to wonder... Maybe Victor is right this wish is one the old me would make... But, I'm not that guys anymore... I threw the tablet in the Fire and grabbed a new one. I Knew my wish it was the same one I made when Yurio came to Japan to take Victor away. I opened the Marker... "I wish to eat Katsudon with Victor. I wish to do that and win this season! I hope you root for me!" I wrote it twice in Japanese for the residents of Hasetsu and in English for Victor and Hung it up between Victor's, and Mari's. Mari's said "I hope Yuuri takes me to more competitions this year" Ahh typical Mari. Hours Passed and Minako finally arrived she was wear sweatpants and T-shirt, No Yukatas for her this year. Minako made her wish, Which was basically Mari's wish but with hope for Chris's room number, and all of us went to get food on the way we ran into the Nishigori's turning our Party of 6 to a Party of 11, the Triplets were each in a yukata, once Pink Another blue and the last Purple. Yuuko wore one that was Blue with pink flower her Obi was Purple, so she matched each triplet and her husband like me wasn't wearing a Yukata.

after dinner, we all headed home, but Victor soon got a Phone call that would change everything

"Vitya, this is Yakov... you and Yuuri must move to Russia at once... the worse case scenario has happened. Nikolai Plisetsky is Gravely ill. Yuri refuses to live with me. so I gave him a choice Me or you, he chooses you."

"can't he just come here!" I said Panicked

"Absolutely not! I need him in Russia for practice!"

"But his Grandpa is ill he should take the year off."

"I agree, but Yuri says he refuses to take the year off... he doesn't want 'to seem weak' like anyone would blame him."

"Well, we can't go now! It's so sudden we need to pack! we need to tell mama we need to-"

"Yuuri. Stop. it'll be ok." Victor said calmly

"please Vitya you're my last hope, I need you here," Yakov said it was apparent, he worried about Yuri

"we will be there as soon as we can."

"Ok right now Otabek is there with Yuri, so he's not home alone, Otabek will be there when you get there," Yakov said Hanging up.

"Guys... Victor and I have to Leave Japan..." I said

everyone stopped walking at once and turned around

"WHAT!?" They said in Unison


	6. An Unwilling Foster Child(Chapter 6)

Ding dong the doorbell went, were Victor and Yuuri already here

"who is it tell them to go away" Yuri grumbled laying on his bed

"I think it's Victor and Yuuri," I said getting up to get the door

"Tell em to go away-" Yuri said again the last bit muffled as I closed the door. I walked down the stairs I as I walk I passed an old picture it was a young Yuri with a blonde Woman next to them, Nikolai Plisetsky his grandfather, Yuri's Father seemed to be absent in all pictures. I finally made it to the door and opened it when I did a Japanese man shorter than I look back and at me and was soon joined by a good looking Russian with Snow white hair. Victor and Yuuri had arrived

"Thank you for coming all this way just for Yuri," I said letting them in only I heard Yuri grumbling form upstairs 'go away.'

"where is he?" Victor asked concerned

"He's in his room.. it best you don't go see him just yet... I expect the most you'll see of him for a while when I left tomorrow is him coming down for food.."

"It makes sense... he'd want to be alone," Yuuri said,

"are we the only ones here?" Victor asked

"Yes, the rest came yesterday... He refused to see them too... but lucky for you, he doesn't have the choice whether you leave or not, you are acting as his Guardians for now." I Replied

"so Otabek... where were you when you got called down here." Yuuri asked

"1 hour out of Moscow... I had just dropped Yuri off an hour ago when they called. I might as well stayed the night when I dropped him it would have saved gas. but oh well it's not to big a deal"

"so didn't have too long of a drive here." Victor Pressed on

"no, but don't get me wrong I would have come all the way from Kazakhstan if I had to."

"we know you would. So you're leaving tomorrow? I figured you'd be leaving when we got here." Yuuri said reassuringly

"No, I wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm considering staying longer... but I'd still have to get clothes from home at some point... besides I believe you guys can handle him... I might be because it's me, but he doesn't seem as Hostile as he could be. are you too hungry I can make Lunch."

"No thank you.. we are still on Japan time and we are Tired..." Victor said

"Oh of course-" I said but was interrupted by a door upstairs

"LEAVE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE" Yuri yelled then Slammed the door it was so sudden even I was startled, I began to wonder if Victor and Yuuri would be safe with me not here... I have never seen Yuri this way

"this will pass... Yuri has always been an Angry one when he's upset about something" Victor said to me noticing the worry in my face.

"I'm glad you think so..." I said Unsure

"Listen if you want him to calm down do this, Go upstairs and tell him we left we will get settled while you're with him."

"But he'll know I lied the first time he sees you..."

"why are you still here..." Yuri said again, but I realized he was way closer than before. I turned around to the stairs to look at the 16-year-old staring at us form the stairs he was looking right past me at Victor and Yuuri with a Cold Glare, but you could barely tell, as always his hair covered most his face but this time his hair wasn't nearly as tidy as it usually sent chills down my spine as his gaze shifted to me "I told you to make them leave why are they inside."

"Yuri. they are here to watch over you."

"Why can't you, you're an adult too.."

"I can't stay Yura, even if I wanted to... I'm sorry."

"Fine leave... I don't need you anyway." With they he marched back up in the stairs and the sound of his door slamming followed but this time the pictures on the wall shook. Yuri was angry.

"Why can't you stay Otabek?"

"I... Promised My sister I would be there for her birthday in four days.. she's the reason I had moved my rink back to Kazakhstan last year..."

"I didn't know you had a sister Otabek."

"Her Name is Sasha she's 10. About to be 11 But Anyway I can help you guys unpack, the only room there is for you to stay in is Nikolai's the Plisetskys don't have guest rooms."

"I guess they don't have Company normally."

"Wait then where were you are staying? since your staying another night."

"Yuri's room.. he didn't want to be alone."

"Oh, I see."

At that, I helped unpack they didn't bring much. Makkachin was finally Banished to Yakov's house since Yuri had a Cat. And Makkachin was known for Chasing cats. Before long we were done, and Victor decided it would be best for him to get food. he came back with Mc Donalds and A Bottle of Vodka

"Victor! why did you buy Vodka."

"Cause Nikolai doesn't keep any in the house that's why."

"But you shouldn't be drinking! you need to be sober right now you know how Yuri hates it when we are drunk."

"I won't drink too much don't worry," Victor said putting the bottle in the fridge

"Hey, Otabek you should ask Yuri if he wants to join us... if he says no you can bring him his food."

"He's not going to want to.. I'll take him his food," I replied picking up his bag and Heading upstairs "Yuri I have food."

...

"Yuri?"

The door creaked open Yuri looked at me then down at the food and took the bag, and the Door closed. He's still mad I'm leaving him tomorrow I walked back downstairs to Victor to Yuuri

"Victor! that's mine!"

"You can handle a little less food my little piggy." Victor teased eating Yuuri's fries

"Fine.." Yuuri said taking Victors Burger "If you're taking my food I'll take yours!"

"мой гамбургер!" Victor replied 'my Burger' yelled, but Yuuri just looked back Blankly he didn't understand.

Soon enough they gave each other their food back, and the three of us ate. before we knew it, everything was gone, and Yuuri went to the fridge

'Victor? When did you get Vodka."

"Earlier at the store remember."

"No I mean it's been Opened, and it's no longer full

"I didn't drink any."

"Otabek did you."Yuuri Asked

"No."

"Could Yuri have-" Yuuri Pondered

"No... Yuri doesn't drink he believes doing so would ruin his image in countries Like America." I replied

"Yuri does care an Awful lot about his Image," Victor said back.

"well, maybe it's just my imagination I am Tired." I decided

"well I'm going to bed." I stated and headed up and pushed Yuri's door open. the first thing i noticed was the food i brought him was barely touched and that He was already asleep, so I closed the door quietly and climbed into bed beside him

"Goodnight Yura," I said quietly than when to sleep

Author note~ Well that's the end of it you guys hope you enjoyed; I wonder who Drunk the Vodka if anyone? Will Yuri continue to be mad at Otabek? Return here December 1st to see(Or keep reading if your form the future your darn Time Traveler lol)~ if you like the story do me a favor and Favorite or follow if you don't already, or don't. I don't control your life. Bye, everyone~.

Wait, do you guys like it when I talk after chapters? If so I'll start doing it more if not, I'll shut up and leave you alone. Bye for real now~


	7. Weak and Unstable(Chapter 7)

"Meeoow" I heard a cat cry, Since when did we have a cat I thought to my self as I slowly opened my eyes, as my eye adjusted to the light and focused a White cat with a black face filled my vision, Potya. I had forgotten I was here I turned to my side to see the beautiful Russian beside me still slept,

"Meooow" Potya bellowed again, maybe he was hungry I got up and pushed the door open to see Otabek already up and was just in time to see Yuri disappear upstairs like a Skittish cat

"Yuuri good morning," Otabek said

"He still avoiding us both."

"Yes but that's not the reason he left, he's mad at me."

"Why's that?"

"cause I'm about to leave, the last words before going upstairs were 'I need you more than she does right now.' but Yuri doesn't get that I can just come back after her birthday."

"did you try telling him that?"

"He won't listen right now."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Yea I hope... well I must go now, it's a long drive."

"Why don't you ever fly here?"

"cause... I won't have a ride while here otherwise... but the thing is I'm considering just flying there and flying back."

"so you may leave your Motorcycle?"

"yea I'm hoping to show Yuri I plan to come back that way.

"then what do you mean it's a long drive then."

"Moscow traffic is the worst don't you know."

"Yea that's true."

"well see ya," Otabek said as he pushed his hands into the chair and rose "I'll see you guys later." I said walking out the door closing it behind him, but as the door closed I heard another slam from upstairs, Yuri had either left his room or entered it, with a sign I muttered to myself "day one."

"Morning Yuuri." I voice said behind me

"Oh, Victor Good morning."

"Is Otabek still here?"

"No, you just missed him," I said as we watched Yuri walking to the door with a bag

"Wait Wait!" Victor called "Yuri where are you going."

"To practice."

"no your not!"

"Huh!" Yuri called turning to face Victor he was mad, but he looked off

" it's not a good idea to go in practice in this state."

"and what state would that be! I'm perfectly fine! the season starts in a few months I refuse to not go to practice!"

Victor looked at Yuri saying nothing and went run his finger in his hair, but they got caught halfway down

"What are you doing Oldman! that's creepy!" Yuri yelled pulling victors hand out his hair

"Yuri by just looking at you I can tell so much, your eyes are puffy, your hair has obviously not been combed in a few days, and your face has a shine like you've never washed it before it you. Not to mention I can clearly smell you, you've neither showered nor brushed your teeth, if you can't even do a simple task like shower why should I let you go to a practice where you, in this state could easily cause permanent damage your body!" Victors voice raised significantly as he pulled Yuri's practice bag out his hands, "WHY SHOULD I LET YOU! DO YOU WANT TO SAY YEARS FROM NOW YOUR CAREER ENDED BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN AND GOT HURT!"

"FINE! THEN I'LL WASTE AWAY IN MY ROOM THAT BETTER!" Yuri screamed back so loud his cat that had been standing the front door darted down the hall and away, right before he turned to head back upstairs I noticed tears had begun forming in his eyes but like that he was gone and was followed by a slammed down

"Victor..." I said

"Yes, Yuuri."

"you shouldn't yell at him.. he's clearly more fragile than your used to... you can't forget he's just a kid."

"do you really think I went too far? you know as well as I what would have happened if we let him go, either Yakov would have sent him home the same way, or we would have gotten a call saying that Yuri was injured, that would only hurt Yuri more in the long run, and we both know it."

"yea.. but didn't have to yell at him."

"I know but... as I talked I just got angry... I'll apologize later ok."

"Alright, if you say you will, then I believe you, just don't forget."

"Don't worry I won't." Victor Assured

"well Victor, I think I'm going to the rink, Yuri is right the next session is approaching fast but for now I need you to stay here, we shouldn't leave him alone."

"Well of course."

With that I watched the good-looking Japanese man in front of my leave, now it was only Yuri and me. I heard a door open and a low mutter getting louder

"What they leave me here alone? some guardians"

I decided to hide a bit I was curious to see what he'd do. I kept Silent as the short blonde pasted by me and headed to the kitchen, getting food? Probably I decided, I listened, and I heard the fridge up and some rustling, I was right, wait no I hear pouring I guess a drink, not food, soon after the refrigerator closed, and Yuri went upstairs. I went to the kitchen I decided to do dishes since we left everything from last night and this morning, but as I did I noticed 2 shot glass were in the sink, there were they there before? Maybe Nikolai had some before after all there were dishes in the skin when we got here. Once I finished dishes, I decided I'd finally drink a shot of my vodka, after all, one won't hurt me. I opened the fridge and picked up the bottle, Yuuri was right it had been opened cause I didn't have any issues taking the top off, but I didn't overthink about it I just poured a shot and put it back closing the fridge.

"Bottoms up" I murmured throwing my head back to drink the shot and placed it on the counter face down, my whole body warmed as it went on its way down

"So you're still here then. Should you really be drinking... you're supposed to be my guardian, aren't you? you're so irresponsible."

I turned to see a set of green eyes looking at me form the Hall as he stared me down he took a sip from the small mug he was holding

"Oh sorry, Yurie-" I stopped my self as I made the 'o,' "Yuri, I won't have more than one."

"You know it's funny Dedushka.. he always told me I could drink if I wanted to, I still turned him down though, after all, many countries look down on a drunk 16-year-old." He said with a chuckle

"want some?" I asked going to open the fridge

"no. I refuse to give up my standards... I can't let this change me."

"Yuri... I'm afraid you don't have that choice, you're going to come out of this a new person, for better or worse, the most you can do is aim for better."

"eh whatever you say so wheres your fatso."

"Practice."

"ah ok, I see how it is." Yuri said clearly annoyed before he stormed off 'Getting Yuuri to start practice before me, so he beats me this year are we! not going to work!"

"Yuri! you know as I do that's not what this is about."

"Whatever I'm going back to my room."

"Yuri! listen you can't just ignore personal hygiene ."

"What in blazes are you talking about."

"I'm telling you I still expect you to take care of yourself especially if you as 'fine' as you claim."

"fine, I'll take on tomorrow."

"No Yuri. You will take one now if you wish for me to give consent to you being at practice anytime soon, you'll be down here in half an hour, showered, hair and teeth brushed, everything you'd usually do before a day. if you let your personal care falter it will only make you feel worse."

"fine whatever!"Yuri yelled before storming off and upstairs, so sat down and waited. I decided to turn on the tv and watch something. Soon enough a full 40 minutes passed, so I looked back at the stairs, still no yuri. He didn't do as I said I decided as I stood up turning the tv off and headed upstairs where I noticed the bathroom door had been opened I step inside, the room was cold, I looked at the mirror and saw my face staring at me clear as day... no steam or water lines, I was right he didn't shower. But it looked like he planned to, there was a towel sitting neatly next to the shower with an unopened bottle of shampoo, but I noticed a scrap of paper on the shower door, and I looked around at the floor where I saw a handwritten note on the Floor it was signed Dedushka. I decided I shouldn't read it since it was meant for Yuri and when across the hall and when to open the door but it was locked, so I knocked lightly on the door.

"Yuri you there?" I asked

...

...

No reply

"Yuri?" I asked again this time I decided to put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. But I then realized it was crying... I was right about yuri, but. I also don't do well with crying people.. as Yuuri could Agree wholeheartedly, "I'll... leave you alone. But, what said still stands if I don't see you taking care of yourself you will not see ice this season." I waited to see if Yuri had anything to say.. but still nothing so I headed back downstairs

I thought about Yuri quite a bit as I watched baggage roll down a conveyer belt I was playing a game with myself, counting the luggage that was either Yellow or Green. And losing to cause well. Most of the bags were Black or grey. But... I was also still half asleep from the flight, but soon enough a cheery voice cut through my thoughts

"Beka!"

"huh-" I started to say slowly turning to face the voice but was cut off as a young girl with a mess of black curly hair half-hazardly stuffed into pigtails ran up and hugged me

"Sasha?"

"well, yea who else!" She beemed looking back at me with the eyes we both shared with our mother

"so you guys here to get me."

"well, yea! why didn't you drive here on your motorcycle?"

"well, I would have been late then," I said with a grin

"so that means you going back for it later?" Sasha asked as we began to walk to the exit

"well yea I'd have to eventually but I'll going to leave it there awhile."

"why? how will you get around without it."

"Well, Sasha..." I said stopping to look at her. "In a few days, I'll be heading back, cause Yuri still needs me right now."

"that so?"

"Yea it is."

"you must really care about him," Sasha said beginning to walk again as I followed

"Well, of course, he's my friend, Best friend really."

"well, Beka if you leaving so soon... we should have some fun together while you here!

"I'd like that," I said

"Welcome back Otabek." My Mother said as the door opened,

Squeak the knob cried out as I turned off the water pulling back the curtain and stepped on the cold tile, the icy air coating me as I walked to the mirror pushing my wet bangs out my face. I did it later rather than sooner, but I had done what Victor asked. He can't say I never listened to him I thought to my self-turning on the hair dryer aiming in at my head, the warmth of the blowdryer chased away the cold air. A few minutes later it was dry so for the first time in days.. I brushed my hair, immediately I regretted not brushing it for so long as chunks of my hair tore out my head forcing me to move closers to the ends in hopes of saving some of my hair. After that I quickly brushed my teeth and left in my robe for my room, deciding I could wait longer to wash my face, maybe victor wouldn't notice my oily face with my hair to its former Glory.

I ended up throwing on the first clothes I found after drying off the rest of myself. which happened to be a pair of gym shorts and a hoodie and I headed downstairs to find myself dinner, it was midnight, but I didn't care

"nice to see you've showered." A shy voice said as I came downstairs

"oh so your still here... I figured you ran away to Japan."

"I wouldn't!... that would mean leaving Victor..."

"that was disgustingly sweet... now I have cavities you prepared to pay my dental."

"well good to see you in a good enough mood to be sarcastic" Yuuri sighed

"Who said I was in a good mood... I'm in a terrible mood.."

"I know it must be hard.."

"I don't need your sympathy! I need you to tell Victor I did as he said, and I expect to be allowed to go to Practice tomorrow!"

"Yuri... I'll tell him the first part, but we both agree... you shouldn't go.."

"Why! I'm fine." as I felt pure rage fill every inch of my body "Why don't you guys get that?" Try my best to ignore and hold back the tears slowly welling up

"you keep saying that but how do we know it's true, what if you're just saying that? what if you're in denial? What if we let you go and you break down on the ice? you could be permanent damage, as someone who cares so much about skating and tries so hard, shouldn't you understand that?" Yuuri replied in an annoyingly calm and stern tone

"If I take a year off then the public will see me as weak!" I Yelled back driving my nails into the side of my thumbs hoping the pain would keep me from crying

"Yuri no one will think that," Yuuri replied back instantly as if to reassure

"You don't know that!" I scream "I fact you think I'm weak don't you!"

"what? No? No! I never said that."

"yes, you did!" I Screeched with ever breathe in drawing the tears back into my tears only form them to begin to flow again Whether "you meant to or not! You told me I can't go to practice, cause I might break down! you think I'm weak, weak enough to break down."

"that's not being Weak! That's being human. Yuri looks at your self you're in tears over something as simple as being told you can't go to practice. That's not normal, you're unstable, you know it, I know it, we all know it."

"UNSTABLE! that's just a nice way of saying weak!" I cried out covering the eye not already embraced with hair as I felt the dam break and all my tears rushed out at once

"Yuri..." Yuuri began trying to give me a hug

"don't touch me!" I Blurted shoving him away and run away


	8. Dedushka(Chapter 8)

as the Sunlight crept into our room, I slowly gain conscious, and the faint sound of someone talking grew slowly grew louder

"This is Skater Otaku with a story we never thought we'd hear this early into a young Skaters Career, the Renowned Skating Coach Yakov Feltsman has announced that his youngest skater Rising skating Star Yuri Plisetsky was taking time off." as the Youtuber continued I shot up and looked at My precious Husband watched silently as the girl talk I leaned in to watch too

" When pressed for details all we could get was the reasons are personal, and neither He nor Yuri had any idea when our Favorite Russian Fairy would return-" she continued but was interrupted as he locked the screen and looked up

"Yes Yuri is there something you want to say," Victor said looking at the young Russian looking back at him

"Well I did as you said, I'm taking a break; however, I will be continue

Flexibility and strength training I refuse to let my body deteriorate because I let it!"

"well if that's how you feel I stop you."

"good!" Yuri said before leaving the room

"Yuri Plisetsky has landed another perfect quad!"

'Of course, I did, why wouldn't I, watch this.'

"was that a quad flip?! both arms raised like always, Russias dear Yuri Plisetsky does it again!"

'yes, that's right, I'm the number one Russian skater now Victor, not you-'

"Yurochka!"

'Dedushka?' i began to think but was interrupted as I crash knees first to the ice... the crowd was silent..no... they were laughing at me! is that...my bone...

"Yuri Plisetsky! wake up!"

"huh?!" I shot up and looked around it was a dream, thank god

"Well I'm back Yura, that's not the reaction I expected

"Beka... "

"are you ok Yura? you seem spacey."

"it's nothing just a bad dream... I think, I don't remember

"Well let's go."

"go where?"

"do you want to see him or not? Victor was called Nikolai Plisetsky is ok for visitors right now."

"oh well, I'll be down in a bit. go ahead down."

I watched Otabek as he left then got up to get dressed, I picked up a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, I decided to not go to fancy today; However, I did pick up a plain blue jean jacket and my phone as I left the room.

"Morning Yurio," Yuuri called form the kitchen "what any coffee? I made some."

"uh, nah I'll get some form star bucks on the way, your coffee isn't that good anyway."

"well okay, if that's what you want," Yuuri replied defeated before sipping his coffee

"Is Yuri up." Victor called form the other room

"yes, he is."

"then let's get going, I don't like Hospitals," Victor stated

"So are we walking?" Beka asked

"no, of course not, Nikolai left his car here, I'm driving," Victor said, "remember we are stopping at Starbucks!" Yuuri called

"why? didn't you make coffee?"

"yea but Yuri want Starbucks.." Yuuri sighed

"I'm not stopping for coffee when we made some, Yuri either you drink his coffee or no coffee."

"Fine, then no coffee" I grumbled, "Let's just go."

Like that the four of us got in the car and began driving, I should be happy but the closer we got, the more I started to feel sick, it's not the first time he's been in the hospital but, when I saw him last he looked worse than he ever has

"Yura? You've been staring at nothing for 10 minutes now. You ok?"

"Huh? oh, yea of course."

"I saw while in Almaty, your taking the year off Skating."

"Yea... what do you have an issue with it?!" I said with a slight glare.

"No!" Beka quickly stated "I was just surprised, you don't typically admit when your hurt like that, I'm Relieved really... I was worried."

"is that so..."

"Of course, Yura I-"

"We're Almost there," Victor called out to us cutting him off slowly to turn into the lot.

"Yura I-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but I need to prepare emotionally to go in if I'm honest."

"Oh, Ok..."

The car came to a stop, time to see Dedushka.

We were all quiet as we walked up to the pasty building and the doors slid open before us. Next thing we knew the sounds walkie-talkies and murmurs between the receptionists filled our ears. However the air was full of tension, there were a lot of people here waiting to see a loved one or for a doctor to see them.

"я могу вам помочь"can i help you asked the friendly girl at the desk

"Yes, we are here to see a Nikolai Plisetsky."

"Only the family can go see him as of now."

"well one of us is family-"

"I'm his grandson!" Yuri exclaimed seemly annoyed she didn't know

"Yura, calm down, no need to yell."

"Ah I see your Yuri Plisetsky, Your Dedushka has mentioned you before is it true you've retired?"

"Retired? What? NO, I'm on break!"

"Well.." she trailed of scribbling on a note, "This is his room number. The rest of you will have to wait in the waiting room since your not family."

Room 348, so 3rd floor... I thought to myself walking down the hall towards

Phfff! Hair in my mouth! I should have done something with this hair. I thought to myself as I looked at my reflection in the elevator after pressing the up button.

I'm wearing too much blue and have some severe bags under my eyes; I look 35 as far as I'm concerned, a 35-year-old with bad taste that is... Wait why am I thinking like I'm going on a first date? I'm just going to see Dedushka! Still, a ponytail or something would have improved a lot...

My thoughts scattered and disappeared as the elevator dinged when I stepped on the lift the sound of light music filled my ears like it was trying to lighten the mood, but instead, the air just felt more substantial as I got closer and closer to him. I stepped off the elevator on floor 3 with a ding and turned right to go to his room, after a minute of complete silence I stopped near the entrance, the door was already open. I could walk right in, but I found my self seemingly paralyzed right out of sight of him.

"Well, are you going to wait out there or come in."

"Wait how did you?!" I said moving to the doorway where Dedushka was already looking at me

"They told me family was coming to see me, your the only one that makes sense at this time of day." Dedushka stated and then with a chuckle added "...Also, you have light footsteps no one working here has."

"Ha Ha very funny," I said walking inside and sitting down. "So are they going to release you soon?"

"No Yurochka, they aren't I'm probably gonna be here quite a while

"Hey Maam, Is there anything you can tell us about Nikolai?" I asked,

"well he came in with a stroke which we have taken care of but... he has had random seizures since, so we have to keep him here till we understand what's going on."

"Well thank you, We are glad to know he is in good hands," Otabek said to the girl.


	9. Tragedy and Love(Chapter 9)

"So Otabek had come all the way from Kazakhstan to give you your skates that day huh."

"Yea he did, It was kinda sweet, but hey not like I could skate without them."

"Well, that's true, you have made your self a great friend Yurochka."

"I guess that's true, so why can't you go home if it was just a stroke."

"Well... uh..." Dedushka started but trailed off looking around like he was looking for an excuse

"Dedushka you can tell me the truth."

"They just want to watch me a bit, make sure I'm fine." Dedushka finally said, he was lying, if that were the case he would have just told me so

"Is that so," I said decidedly

"Yes Yurochka, it is," He said putting his hand to his head."

"You ok Dedushka?"

"Just a headache, I get those a lot." He said jerking his hand back to the bed

"Oh, you know something, "I started Dedushka grunted so I figured he said yea "Victor managed to convince me to take a year off skating, but you know your fine, so that was a waste of time, Right Dedushka, Dedushka?" I said turning to realize he was drolling and rapidly moving his eyes "Dedushka are you alright?" no reply dang it, I stuck my head in the hall "Hey we need a Doctor in here!"

Before I knew it, they sent me back to the waiting room; I guess I had begun crying cause I was in Otabeks arms

"It's ok Yura."

"That nurse we were talking to mentioned seizures.." Yuuri said quietly to Victor 5 feet from us

"We shouldn't have come today."

"We came for Yuri, Victor."

"Yes, to cheer him up a little, this had to of only made things worse."

"You guys I can hear everything you say if you're going to have your lovers quarrel have it in Japan, go home!" I said sitting up and looking at them

"Yura-" Otabek started, but I cut him off

"I still don't want you here, if I need to be with an adult, Otabek should be fine."

"Yura, you need us more than you think."

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled standing up and walking towards"ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE IM BROKEN."

"Yuri you are broken, you don't know how to let people in, sure Otabek is an adult but, Otabek gives in to much with him as a guardian you would have gone skating today, and probably gotten hurt too."

"Whatever I'M GOING OUTSIDE," I said storming away.

I watched Yuri storm off with a sigh, I looked around and realized everyone was staring, Yuri had made a scene, I turned to my husband who was looking at his phone with a worried expression on his face

"Yuuri what's wrong,"

"It's already online, someone here has posted, no they played it live to start with the doctor dragging Yuri forcefully into the waiting room..."

"Yuuri let me see that."

Yuri Plisetsky, Taking time off for family issues?

Ice Tiger Yuri Plisetsky yelling at Russian Legend Victor Nikiforov? Is there drama between these skating superstars?

the list of things kept popping up

I read the newest one out loud

" 'Is this the end of Yuri Plisetsky's career?' don't tell Yuri please,"

"Otabek can you go after Yuri, I don't want him left alone," Yuuri said

"Ok but if he wants to be left alone, I'll come back," Otabek said standing up and leaving.

"Yura you out here," I called arriving outside looking around.

"Over here" I heard Yuri say aggravated, I walked towards his voice and saw him staring at his phone. on the screen were the short videos people have already posted from a minute ago.

"GrrrrRR" he growled suddenly throwing his phone at the ground "My career isn't over! Why is everyone so stupid" as he ranted I watched as his tears welled up and began to fall all at once I looked at where his phone laid in the grass and picked it up. After that, I sat next to him.

"Yura..." I said opening my arms, as usual, Yuri accepted, so I held him tight, "Don't worry, People are going to talk, but the people who care all know this isn't the end of your career."

"They all think I'm weak."

"No Yura They don't."

"You think I'm weak..."

"Yura, of course, I don't, your one of the strongest people I know." When I finished, he broke free of my embrace, stood up and walked to the railing.

"I don't believe you; if I were strong I wouldn't have to take a year off skating for something so stupid...they are right, I am weak."

"Yura It's ok to care about people.."

"I know that I'm not stupid Beka..."

"Yura... the truth is I... That I... Care about you... A lot.."

"Beka I know you care don't phrase it like it's some huge revelation."

"I know I'm sorry.." I said "But you don't know the half of how much I care... now then do you want to go home Yura?" I said to him

"Yes actually... I really do."

"Then let's go," I said gesturing to the entrance, and walking behind Yuri, as we walked I merely watched as his Golden Blonde hair waved side to side, it's distinctly mesmerizing.

"Gorgeous" I muttered to myself not realizing

"What?" Yuri said turning to me pulling me back to reality

"I didn't say anything" I lied

"Whatever Beka," Yuri said turning and opening the door."

"Oh hey, Yuri," Yuuri said looking at us

"I want to go home," Yuri said

"Ok, Yuri." Victor said, "Well let's go."

Next thing we knew it we were back Yuuri and I decided we'd go get dinner for everyone else

"Hey, Yuuri... Can I tell you something" I asked as we waited in line in the drive-thru

"Sure what is it?"

"The thing is... I think I'm in love With Yuri..."

"That so? I mean now that I think about it it makes sense, are you going to tell him."

"I actually tried three times today the first two I was interrupted... but when I did get my chance while outside I kinda...Chickened out... I mean Yuri seems so against Male and Male relationships at times."

"What gives you that impression?"

"How he reacts when you and Victor are around, he seems almost disgusted about the two of you..."

"Well even if you don't tell Yuri anytime soon, I'm glad you told me..."

"What should I do?"

"You should tell him...You never know maybe he does feel the same way."

Yuuri and I didn't talk much after that, the moment I told him my mind was flooded with Yuri. His green eyes, blonde hair, how gentle he looks sleeping compared to when he's angry, how warm he was when I held him as he cried if I told him the truth, would he let me hold him like that again.

"We are here," Yuuri said as we pulled back into the driveway with food.

Authors Note: I'd Like to take a moment to acknowledge Yuri's Birthday today! anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time

Also for those who want to be notified when I post I now have a twitter, or don't I'm not here to tell you what to do, here the thing for those interested though!

Chaotic_Symfony

OK see ya!


	10. Vodka and Nightmares(Chapter 10)

We all filed into the car Victor, again was driving, Yuuri sat beside him leaving Beka and I in the back. I looked at Victor and Yuuri through the rearview mirror, they both had the same stern look on their face, maybe they had a fight or something while we were outside. I then glanced at Beka he was oddly tense, I was curious to why but I decided not to ask. After a long quiet drive, we had finally made it home.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked bluntly, to finally break the silence

"Oh I hadn't thought about that," Yuuri said.

"I could go with you to get food," Beka suggested.

"Ok well, what does everyone want."

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's edible," I said.

"You know what I like Yuuri," Victor said with a smile

"Well, in that case, we will be back."

I just stood and watched as they left. Once the door closed, Victor headed to the kitchen.

"Hospitals are unbelievably draining," He sighed opening the fridge taking out his bottle of Vodka, and pouring a shot.

"Your drinking already..." I signed watching from the archway

"Well, yea... it's a good way to destress... of course.. your probably the most stressed... Considering Earlier. You know you can try some."

"No, I don't want to!" I said decidedly

"Suit yourself," said he then downed the shot in one go.

...

.

"You know what... One shot won't kill me... I'll take one."

"You're sure? I'm not trying to pressure you, you know."

"Yea.. Give me the shot glass..."

"Alright.." He said pouring another shot, "Don't tell Yuuri ok, you know how he is."

"Yea... Yea..." I said taking the shot from him, going to sip it as I would water

"Heh..." Victor said pouring his second shot I noticed he had turned the glass upside down as he drunk, so I decided to copy how he did, I felt my body shake as it entered

"UGh," I coughed and then looked at Victor who was smiling "That was Foul! You actually drink this stuff."

"It's ok if you don't like it, It's not for everyone.."

"We are here!" Yuuri called As he entered the house, as he did Victor snatched the empty glass from me and put both in the sink in a fluid motion the next moment Yuuri walked into the Kitchen and looked at Vodka

"Vitya... isn't it a little early to be drinking..." Yuuri sighed

"You're right... I'm sorry.."

"Well, we have food.. lets eat.."

"Mc Donalds again..." I said

"I mean if you had a preference you should have said before..." Yuuri sighed

"Whatever, this is fine... "I said

"Yuuri do you mind if I drink at dinner.."

"Fine but not too much ok..." Yuuri said

Like that we all began to eat, I couldn't get that taste out my mouth though

"blahg" I sighed after swallowing a piece of my burger

"Do you not like it?" Yuuri asked

"No, I just have an awful taste.."

"really? Do you feel sick at all? Things sometimes taste different when you are." Yuuri suggested

"No, I don't think I'm sick..." I said taking another bite at the same time Victor's shot glass hit the table as he took his third shot that day

"Honestly Vitya how much have you had..."

"Just one... HOnestt.." He replied, I pretty sure I'm not the only one who can tell that was a lie. "Oi Yuriii don't forget to drink some water it's good for you..."

"Vitya if anyone needs water right now it's you..." Yuuri sighed

"Are you tell me I shouldn't encourage water drinking?!" Victor just about yelled with a shocked look on his face and then poured glass four

"Victor you've had enough..." Beka said calmly before Yuuri could say something

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Yuuri said decidedly after finishing his food "I'm taking the drunk with me" He added, and after that, they were gone.

"Well I've finished Yura.. See you upstairs when you're done," Beka said

"Ok, Beka see you in a bit," I said back to him once he left I looked at the table.. going by Dedushka's last one at the table rule, I'd have to clean the table. My eyes landed on that 4th shot victor poured... "Looks like he didn't drink it," I thought to myself as I cleared the table. "I still don't understand why he likes this stuff that was foul." I thought as I picked it up "Maybe if I just try it one more time I'll change my mind..."

"Hey, Yuri you going to bed soon?" Yuuri asks walking out the room, and his eyes landed on the shot glass in my hand "What are you doing?" He asked a little worried

"Oh, this is what Victor poured before you took him to bed," I said as I walked to the sink and poured it out.

"Oh sorry.. for I moment I thought you were drinking..."

"What? Me? No, I have a reputation to keep up what would countries like America and Japan think if me, a 16-year-old, drinking."

"Yea I should of known... After all your reputation is significant to you. Well, good night."

"Yea, yea, same to you," I said walking upstairs.

I can't believe I almost convinced myself to take the second shot, dang it now I owe Yuuri something... Not that he knows that. Like that, I went to bed.

~~Later~~

"Yurochka! Wake up!"

"Huh?!"

"Jeez, I've been trying to wake you for an Hour... Happy 16th birthday Yurochka" Dedushka said holding a yellow box with black cat silhouettes on it

"Oh Dedushka, Thank you!" I said as he handed me the box.

I began to unwrap the box and when I opened it there was a paper inside. Wait? What? That's odd this a certificate of death...

"This is to acknowledge the death of... Nikolai Plisetsky" I read

"Dedushka is this a joke," I said looking at Dedushka, but it wasn't Dedushka anymore it was Yuuri

"I'm sorry Yuri.," he said solemnly

I looked around and realized I had moved places I was in the hospital again. I didn't quite have time to mourn the loss of Dedushka because Yuuri, Victor, and Beka were melting into a clear liquid and the same liquid was flowing from upstairs when I tasted the Liquid, it was foul. Vodka. The room flood faster after I tasted it. In a panic, I realized if it didn't stop I'd drown I got to find a way out but the room was shrinking, and as it did the vodka levels rose before I knew it, everything from the neck down was submerged, and in the next second I was fully submerged.

"Ah!" I jerked upwards... I was back in my room.. it was a dream, but the foul taste form before I drowned lingered. I looked at the time, 1 Am, Jeez what a pain... I won't be able to go back to sleep... My eyes landed on Otabek he was still fast asleep, at Least I didn't wake him up. Decidedly I got up and changed into my work out gear, going for a jog and doing stretches should calm me down, Unlike Victor, I destress healthily. As I walked out of the room, I grabbed my phone and earbuds; I turned on my usual work out playlist, like that I started my run. Ah...Moscow at 1 Am it's so peaceful knowing all the Idiots went to bed. for 15 minutes I ran till I heard my stomach rumbled, guess I'll eat before my stretches I decided to turn around to go home

"Morning Yura," Beka said

"Beka?! Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you that, I woke up at the same time you did, you woke me, I tried going back to sleep but couldn't, now we are here."

"Oh, sorry I woke you."

"It's ok Yura; I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"Are those waffles."

"Yea..J- I mean a Friend sent them to me from Canada, with maple syrup."

"Ah I see, and by a friend, you mean I'm guessing.."

"No, I don't I mean JJ, just because you don't like JJ doesn't say he's not my friend Yura.."

"Eh, Whatever." I sighed getting myself waffles and sitting beside Beka

"Hey, Yura.."

"Hmm?" I Hummed as I cut up my waffles

"Why do you keep waking up so early?"

"Well... It's nothing, don't worry about it." Stuffing a piece of waffle in my mouth

"Ok, Yura, Whatever you say."

"mmmm, These are good."

"what did you expect? These are Belgian Waffles with fresh maple syrup." Beka said chuckling a little.

"Yea, yea... you know what would go well with this, Milk.."

"is that so." Beka said getting up "Then I'll pour us some."

"You don't have to, and I can get my own Milk."

"No, It's ok, I don't mind," he said with the crisp sound of pouring Milk in the background.

"Fine, whatever," I said decidedly and stuffed another bit of Waffle in my mouth

"Here you go," Beka said setting down my glass then walking to is a seat with his drink.

"Thanks.."

"You're Welcome, Yura"

"so what do you plan to do? since I Woke you so early."

"I Don't know quite yet. I might go for a quick ride since I have the time, what about you."

"I figured I'd get my daily stretches in for the first time since last week... Just because I'm on break doesn't mean I should let my flexibility go to waste."

"It makes sense, But I'd suggest washing your face first.."

"what? why!?"

"you're covered. I'm syrup and waffles." Beka snickers

"Whatever, you have a MIlk mustache Beka."

"what?" Beka said wiping it away

"heh there you go.."

"I'll probably go fash my face too... I'm sure I have syrup on my face also...

As he spoke, I dipped my fingers in the syrup and drew a line of syrup on his forehead "Now you do!"

"now you've done it, I'm going to draw tiger strips on your face in syrup now!" He said dipping all 10 of his finger in the syrup

"Otabek no! it's gonna get in my hair!" I screeched panicked

"Revenge!" he yelled in reply

I stood in the bathroom as I hear Otabek's bike revved up, as that happened and pulled at my hair, so much of it was covered in syrup because of Beka, Well he also have syrup in his hair, so I guess it's even, great I need a shower, I guess I'll stretch afterward.


	11. Dates and Movie Theaters (Chapter 11)

"Hey Yurio, Otabek, do you think you'll be ok here alone for today? Yuuri and I haven't had a chance for a date in a little while."

"Yes, of course," I said to the pair looking at us from the hallway

"Whatever..." Yura said

"Alright, Take care you two. We will be back later."

"Yea, Yea, Just go already."

Like that they left, once they closed the door, Yura got up and looked outside.

"Welp, there they go, so want to go watch a movie or something?" Yura said turning to me

"Umm... Sure why not."

"Cool let's go up to the theater and look at movies."

"Right now?"

"Yea, no time better than the present," Yura said picking up two bike helmets and threw mine at me, for his birthday I got him his helmet since we took rides together often enough, when I gave it to him I said 'now that you have this, if you come to Kazakhstan without it don't expect any bike rides.

"Alright, I guess this works. I want to leave a note for Victor and Yuuri."

"Why? What's the point."

"Just in case they return before us, want them to know where we are."

"Fine, do what you want."

Like that, I wrote the note and started my bike. She roared to life as I started her engine but quickly settled to a low purr. I saddled her like a horse, followed promptly by Yura. I tried to ignore my flushed cheeks as Yuri grabbed hold of me.

"Welp, here we go," I said to myself, twisting the handlebars, the Bike growled in return, and like that we were off.

"ok, so what movies are we working with.."

"Hey look there's a Japanese one out, Твоё имя, or in japanese Kimi no Na wa..."

"Not interested, I'm not an anime fan. Any action or adventure movies out?"

"Not really unless you want to watch Smurfs."

"Ewww no, I want to watch a good movie... Fine, I'll watch that dang anime with you."

"Alright, let's go. I buy tickets if you cover snacks, ok."

"Whatever you want. Good thing I thought to bring money."

After we bought tickets and food, we found our seats and like that Yuri and I went to see Kimi no Nawa. Though he denied it, I could tell he was enjoying the movie. It was most evident at the end he looked like he was going to cry as our protagonists Mitsuha and Taki- well that would be a spoiler so that I won't say.

"I can't believe they almost just walked past other like that! What a joke. This is why I don't watch Japanese movies, they are so corny."

"Come on you enjoyed that movie, and I think you like Japanese animation more than you think," I said sitting on a bench outside the theater

"Whatever, I stand by my statement," Yura said running his finger through my hair

"Hey, what are you doing."

"I feel like braiding, calm down. I'm not going to shave your head or something. If you don't want me to say so."

"I know; it just surprised me," I said, "You're fine."

As Yura braided, I picked a spot on the wall and stared, I was trying to get my heart to stop racing, but it was no use, it was over the moment he touched me.

"And done, a simple braided man-bun. You know, you have a lot more hair then most people would think just looking at you. So what now, we going back or what?" Yura said as circled to the front of the bench and sat beside me

"Well actually if you don't mind I'd like to take you to lunch, usually when I'm in Russia we go to our favorite restaurant, Pinccolino, but we still haven't gone yet."

"Hey, you're right. We haven't well let's go then." He said with a smile

"Ok, then it's settled." I grinned as we stood, it was great to see Yuri in a good mood. It was like nothing was happening. As if the past week never happened. We climbed back on to my bike and rode to our restaurant

"Mr. Yuri and Mr. Otabek, How nice to see you; it's been a little while." The friendly host greeted at the door

"Good to see you too, Adrian," I said

"Hey Yuri, we've hired someone from your high school part-time, you should go sit at their table, they are your classmate."

"I never liked my classmates..."

"Really? this girl seemed to know you pretty well."

"Whatever... Only cause I like you though."

"Alright, be nice to her; she is still new. May I show you to your table."

"Yes of course," I said

We followed Adrian to the table, and we sat

"You know another set of figure skaters walking in earlier... man this place will be packed when word gets out two of Russia's Legends eat here."

"Wait, Victor and his Pig is here?"

"I guess so, that's not that big a deal though. Even so, we shouldn't bother them; this is their date after all." I said to Yura "Now then what do we want today..."

"Hello~ can I take your order." A voice trilled

"Anna?!" Yuri stated surprised

"Yep, that's me! Hi Yuri~."

"Why do you work here don't you work at the ice rink?"

"I did but... I kinda got fired..."

"why did you get fired."

"A pair of skates broke while on the ice, the person wasn't hurt but...They wanted someone to blame, so they blamed me since I 'gave them the faulty skates on purpose' my manager fired me so they wouldn't sue, crazy right.."

"Anna, how did you not know the skates were wrong; you've been working there long enough to know."

"They weren't though, and I got to look at the skates, the guys unscrewed the blades from the skate, I think he wanted to be allowed to skate for free or something..."

"Anna you show me this guy I'll kill him!"

"Yuri, your so sweet but you don't need to kill him, it's fine, I'm fine, I still need your order..."

"Oh, of course, Beka you ready to order?"

"Uh yea, yea I am, Can I have a Ceasar salad with Chicken and a Ribeye steak? "

"Yes, of course, and you Yuri?"

"Can I get Porcini soup with Turkey with Pizza with Prosciutto and Mushrooms, with a Side of Grilled Veggies."

"Can we get two glasses of water as well please," I added when he finished talking

"Of course, I'll be back."

Like that she walked off, Yuri was now scrolling through his Instagram, Meaning I had a chance to look without him noticing

"Hey, Yura?"

"Does it not bother you?"

"Does what not bother me, Be Specific Otabek."

"Having your hair in your face like that at all time," I said reaching over to move his hair "I mean you could just-" when I moved his hair all I could see were two Stunning Green eyes staring back at me. The sight made me unable to speak as my heart began racing. I dropped the hair back into place and slummed down into my chair. Dang, it Otabek get it together, you've seen his full face before this isn't a new thing.

"I mean, no it's never really bothered me, it's just where they always fell when I decided to grow them out, I can start pushing them back though. If you really want me to..." He said but trailed off as if he was listening to something, Curious to what caught his attention, I listened in too

"Can you believe those two fags, being out in public, they should have stayed in Japan." I heard voice 1 say faintly

"To think Russia's living legend would even consider this ok?!" Voice 2 said shortly

I looked back at Yuri, He was Pissed, I could almost feel the steaming Hatred boiling in him

"Yuri... Don't... You don't want to start a scene..."

"Those Bastards... They think they can just judge someone like that...I'll kill them!..."Yuri said in a low but angry tone "Damn it, Victor, just go back to Japan already! I'll be fine..."

"Oi, you fags gonna get a room or what, no one wants to see that, there are children here."

"Hey stop that... we're trying to eat" I finally heard Yuuri say lowly

"Make us, you're the ones who chose to be here."

"Please leave us alone.." Yuuri said

"No! Leave!"

Slam! Yuri Got up and stomped to the where they were, I got up and stood where I could watch and still see if our food arrived

"What if I make you!"

"Oi Yurio What brings you here," Victor said

"HAA Whats the Russian Fairy gonna do, against us?! Aren't you busy mourning your Dedushka or something!? Don't make me laugh!" Homophobe 1 said

"Hey Dude, that's Otabek, I bet they are here together, yet another Pair of Faggots! Two for the price of one-" said his friend but was interrupted by Yuri kicking him in the face

"OK! LET ME GET ONE THING STRAIGHT, I'M NOT GAY, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU HARASS OTHERS!" Yuri Yelled at the guy holding his head to the ground

"Why you!" His friend started ready to punch Yura. I stepped between them and grabbed his fist mid punch

"Don't. Even think about touching him..." I said slowly twisting his arm

"Ow! Ow! Enough already!"

"OK, that's enough!" Adrian said running over looking at Yuri and me, "You two! Out!"

"Fine" Yuri said

"No not you, you!" He said pointing the two men who started everything

"What!? But this Kid Assaulted my friend!"

"This kid, Happens to be a regular of ours AND! Your friend, just harassed these two gentlemen, and threatened a Regular and caused a scene, both of you now must leave"

"Thanks, Adrian... I was worried Yuri was going to start a fight." I said to him quietly

"Hey, Yuri! I have your guys food!"

"Oi Anna brings it over here, we are all going to eat together!"

"You sure, Victor? You guys are on a date."

"Yea, why not after all, if it weren't for Yurio we would have been in trouble. right?" Yuuri said

Anna set our food down, and we all began to eat.

"Hey... Yuri... I was wondering..." Anna said to Yuri

"Spit it out you're.. trailing."

"Well, would you like to go on... A date sometime.." Anna Finished, but I froze and glanced at Yuuri who was already looking at me, so was Victor, I'm guessing Yuuri told him,

"Huh?!" My glance shifted to Yuri as he spoke, at this moment Yuri's own words began Echoing in my head, let me get one thing straight I'm not gay, that's what he said. But then again... it was Obvious, I should have known

"Well... whats your answer.."

"Fine, Sure but, "Yuri said he continued talking, but I heard nothing

"I'll be back..." I said As I Stood up and left... I Couldn't let Yuri see this got to me.

Authors note-Hey so I should mention, that after I wrote this chapter, Your name was released in September in Russia so it wouldn't actually have been out yet for them to see, for the sake of not rewriting we are going to pretend Your name released in Russia same day as America, April 7th, that's all hope you enjoyed! Also yes the story is still in April 2017.


	12. Memories (Chapter 12)

"Hey... Yuri... I was wondering..." Anna said

"Spit it out your.. trailing," I stated,

"Well, would you like to go on... a date sometime.." Anna finished,

"Huh?!"

"Well... What's your answer.."

"Fine, Sure but only cause if I said no. Things would be weird don't expect anything of it.." I said finally

"I'll be back..." Beka said standing up

"Oh ok... Hurry back ok.." I said to him as he walked away, he waved instead of speaking"

"Well, I have other tables to tend to, see you later Yuri~."

"Wait so Yuri you know the girl?" Yuuri asked me

"Yea she went to my high school, ya know during that short period I was in middle school. Afterward, she began working at the ice rink, she's nice and all, but I've never really thought about her much."

"Then why say yes?" Victor asked

"Because!... I don't know.. I just did ok;" I said as I was talking Otabek returned to the table and sat down "It's not that big a deal. Not like there's anyone else remotely interested in me."

"At least that you know of..." He said before beginning to eat

"Yea I guess you have a point there but factoring people who 'might' like me is silly."

"Yea but you can't say no else likes you, you have no way of knowing that for sure Yura."

"Eh Whatever, Why do you care about this anyway Beka? It seems random."

"No reason, Just... As your best friend... I don't think you should assume no one else likes you, after all, you're a famous figure skater, and pretty good looking" Beka said

"So what all have you two done today? Yuuri and I went shopping"

"We went to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"Beka Convinced me to watch this Japanese movie, Kimmy no nawe or something."

"Kimi no Nawa?" Yuuri asked

"Yea something like that."

"How was it? I'm a fan of Makoto Shinkai's work, like Koto no ha no Niwa-"

"Yuuri I don't care, and it was decent," I said

"Hey that wasn't nice," Yuuri said

"Whatever.."

No one else spoke after that, Not like I care, sure I saved them from those intolerant jerks but, I still find Victor and Yuuri's presence annoying, this was supposed to to be just Beka and I, the tradition is me, and him, come to eat here when he's in town. Not, me, Him, Yuuri, and the Oldman come to eat here when Beka's in town. Before I knew it, we finished.

"So you guys want us to cover your meal?" Victor asked

"No, I got it; just cover yourself and Yuuri," Beka said in response.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Victor said.

"Oi! Anna, we are done." I called, within a few minutes Anna had come scurrying to our table.

"So do you guys want one check or two?"

"Two please," Yuuri said.

"Alright, I'll be back."

A few days later

"Tell me again why I'm blindfolded... it's annoying."

"Well it would ruin the surprise if you could see where we are going," Anna said cheerfully

"If I take off this blindfold and we are at an ice rink i'm going to very disappointed."

"What?! Why?"

"Because, it's predictable, and you don't blindfold people for predictable surprises.." I said, "Anna I heard the sound of skates on ice just remove the blindfold.."

"Alright fine... Do you blame me though, I don't know much about you.."

"Great, you drove me 40 minutes to go ice skating, at some random ice rink."

"it wasn't 40 minutes! Also, it's not just some random ice rink! This is the one the school brought us too 10 years ago; you should remember that day; that was the day you fell in love with skating."

"Wait, I do remember this place... Half our class was falling on their butts all day; that was a fun day."

"Alright class, as promised we have come to the ice rink, we were even able to get the Figure skating coach and some of his students to help you guys, including the famous Victor Nikiforov."

"Woah!" The Class said in unison

"My mommy says she'd like to see him skate naked," Said some kid in the back, the class howled in laughter

"Settle down now children" The teacher giggled

"Hey, Yuri! This is going to be fun don't you think" Anna said running up to me excited as always

"Yea I guess, Beats sitting in class doing nothing"

"Are you the class we were paid to cover?" A Huge balding man said walking over

"Yes, Yes, I'm quite bored and would like to get started."

Victor Entered the room, and the class went silent, he was like a glittering god,

"Wow, Yuri... that's Him, Victor, isn't he cool."

"Eh, Yea I guess."

"Well then, Let's get these kids in skates; I want to see what we have to work with."

"Well you heard them, kids, get back in line we will hand your skates if you're in the wrong spot you'll get the wrong skates which would be bad."

Like that we all got our skates on, I watched kids walk excitedly to rink sides, as they entered I saw how their leg seemed to become putty, as they struggled just to stay standing. I was just waiting to see who the first to fall would be

"Now kids standing still is actually harder than skating, as you see, go on try moving." Said Victor skating around the ring seamlessly while carefully avoiding the kids

One kid got on the ice and joined him; this kid has clearly been skating awhile

"Vitya! Vitya! Look at me" He yelled rushing to catch up to him I was so distracted I didn't realize at first, I was next on the ice.

"Come on Yurochka, don't be scared." My teacher said

"I'm not. I was just Distracted.." I said as I took my first step on the ice. My feet seemed to move on their own; the ice was so slippery, I decided to try sliding away from the wall all my classmates were at. However, I guess I pushed off too hard cause I went faster than I expected and lost my balance, it turns out I'm the first to fall...

"Woah there little tiger takes it slow kay, even I didn't do that well my first time on the ice."

"Aren't you gonna help me up?"

"No, for me to help to get up would be a bad idea, what if say I was to lose balance and fall on you trying to help you up. You're gonna have to get up yourself now."

"Fine.."

"Know what this is a good opportunity." Victor said leaning back and purposely falling on the ice near me "ok class if you fall roll yourself over to your knees and place your hands on the ice like so, now position your foot between your hand and push off." I watched as he glided past me gracefully "Another thing if you fall don't try to catch your self with your hands, you'll just injure yourself."

I decided to copy what he did and when I pushed off the world seemed to fall away, I was left with only the cold air on my face and the sound of my skates on the ice, it was a pleasant sensation, I had closed my eyes to focus on the sound. But then I heard a muffled voice calling to me, it got louder and louder till I opened my eyes and realized I was heading straight for a wall

"I said watch out!" He called and put his arm out in front of me catching me " You really shouldn't skate with your eyes closed ya know." He said with a smile then grabbed me by my shoulders and sent me back into the circle "Now skate!"

"Hey, Yuri! You're Pretty good! You sure this is your first time!" Anna said skating up to me, for her this was her 4th time on ice, so she had no issues

"Yea... it's my first time."

"Wow! Yuri you have a talent, I bet you'll be a famous figure skater like Victor one day!"

"Oh come on we can't say that I've just started learning."

"Well, I still think it's possible!"

"Whatever," I said I look around at the other new skaters Victor was busy trying to help some leave the wall, some of the class had given up and were sitting outside the rink just watching. I then looked at the kids who had been skating, one looked like they were trying to do one of Victor's routines, but were failing horribly."

"Know what.. maybe you're right.," I muttered than skated past Anna and to the man who had just been watching Victor help out the class."

"Excuse me Yakov right."

"What do you what kid."

"I want to learn figure skating, how do I do that."

"Hm? Well I'm be holding a camp in summer, but it's not for complete beginners, you'd want to have a basic understanding of Skating and Ballet? do you know either."

"No, but, you said Summer. It's winter I have time to learn, I'm sure Dedushka would support me."

"Hmmm.. know what here... I don't expect much, but you show up, and I'll train you." He said


	13. Love? (Chapter 13)

"Yuri! Wait up" Anna called behind But I wasn't listening, because of my silly promise to Victor I hadn't been skating in about a week, the sounds of skates on the ice was like music to my ears. It's not often I get to skate for fun and only fun, I thought as I circled the ring with the crowd, it's such a simple motion, I could let my mind wander, the first thing that came to mind, when I got back to Russia, After the hot springs on ice

'Yuri? your back, why did you leave before they finished the show?' Mila asked

'Just shut up already,' I said pushing past her 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Yuri? are you crying.'

I shook this memory out of my head; I don't want to think about weakness right now, another one took its place

'I can't believe that jerk beat me!' I Screamed kicking a Trashcan as we passed by.

'Hey it's your first Prix cup in the senior league, be happy you won second.' Mila stated

'No! I'm better than J-Jerk I won't accept a defeat to him! First I lose to that Pig Now J Jerk this isn't fair!'

I feel myself skate faster in anger; this won't do either why can't I find something happy to think about, after all, I've been in a good mood for a few days now

'And Yuuri Katsuki has landed a Quad Sal for his first time, isn't that great folks.'

no

'Better luck next time Yuri-chan' I hear JJ say with his gold medal

no!

'I need you to call someone...I think I'm getting worse.' Dedushka said weakly

no!

'that's not being Weak! That's being human. Yuri look at your self you're in tears over something as simple as being told you can't go to practice. That's not normal; you're unstable, you know it, I know it, we all know it.' Yuuri says

'UNSTABLE! that's just a nice way of saying weak!' I cried out

I stopped Dead in My tracks and screamed "NO!" when I realized that was out loud I Looked around, everyone was staring, Including Anna

"Hey Yuri are you alright, your-" Anna started I cut her off when I realized had begun crying

"No- I mean Yes, don't worry about it.." I said and skated off, I hate this isn't the place to be weak, this is a skating rink, someone is bound to recognize me, and I've already made a scene to

"Hey, that's Yuri Plisetsky!" I hear a person say

"Isn't he taking the year off ice skating why is he here?" Another said

"Jeez, what was with the yelling earlier."

"is he... Crying?"

I stopped and turned around; I waited for Anna to catch up

"I'm sorry Anna, but I want to go home.. this... is bringing back bad memories... as much as it pains me to admit that old man was right."

"Oh ok... Sorry, I brought you here, I wasn't thinking, I've heard about what happened too. Do you want to talk."

"I don't want your Sympathy; I hate Sympathy... Almost as I hate JJ."

"Ok... I understand.."

Neither of us spoke during the 20 minutes ride to drop me off. When we got to my house, Beka was waiting outside

"Have you just been waiting out here the whole time?"

"Is that ok?"

"Well yea.."

"So. how was it..."

"I don't want to talk about it.."

"whatever, do as you want..." He said

"Wait a second... Otabek are you mad at me or something?"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not, who cares..."

"The fuck did I do? You can't be mad without reason."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said before walking into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, be that way. Jerk... Won't even tell his best friend why he's mad.." I huffed and walked around to the back to enter the house. If I opened the front door, I'd be going the same way he is. Not gonna do that after he snapped at me.

"Hey, Yurio! How was your date." Yuuri said while he did I saw that Otabek was sitting in the corner with headphones on

"Eh, it wasn't the worst, but I wouldn't expect a second date." I said plopping on the couch across from him "Not that interested in dating anyway. only said yes to be polite ya know."

"Heh, like you're ever polite without reason..." Otabek grumbled

"Anna is an old friend i'm not just gonna be mean to her."

"Yea, yea whatever you say.."

"Seriously!? What! Is! Your! Deal!?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Separating your sentences like that isn't gonna change it! That's it. I'm going for a ride... Alone." He said getting up and leaving I felt my blood boil watching him leave

"Don't you walk away from me! Tell me what's wrong!" I yelled going after him, but I felt someone grab my arm I turned and saw it was Yuuri. "Let go!"

"Just let him go. He just needs to cool down."

"But why! Why is he mad! Do you know! Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Otabek Confined with me I can't betray him but telling you when he is ready he'll let you know everything. Just... Be patience... Please, for him."

"Fine but I'm still pissed he'd tell you stuff before he tells me. I'm his best friend. He's here... Just for me... I want to support him to you know."

"Yes, I know Yuri. We all know you guys care about each other a lot. Have you ever consider it could be...More than friendship."

"Huh!? What you mean? Like you and Victor?!"

"Well maybe..."

More than just friends? With Beka? That's crazy. Sure he's great looking with his Darker completion, Black Undercut, and Deep Brown eyes. But anyone can see that that means nothing. Besides I have a Reputation to keep if I DID turn out to be gay Russia would turn against me just like they did Victor... "No. I could never be... I'm straight. I mean I just went on a date with a Girl."

"Well, You could be Bi."

"Stop trying to say I'm like you besides I couldn't be not in this country.."

"You saying if we weren't in Russia, you'd have a different answer."

"J-just cause you guys are gay doesn't mean me and Beka are... Why'd you even bring this up... He's my friend...Werido..I'll be in my room when he decides to stop being so stupid and tell me what's wrong." I got up and walked away. As I did, it felt like my heart was going to pound its way out of my chest. No. There's no way that pig is right. I refuse to believe it..I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm-

"Hey, Yuuri Have you seen my helmet," Otabek asked as he opened the door to the garage, Just about hit me with it actually.

"Watch it!" I blurted. Great now It's even faster.. remind me to kill Yuuri later... I'm just embarrassed cause of what he said that all... Nothing else...

"Oh.. Hey... Didn't see you.." He said looking at me like it was the first time... He voice was Deep and Smooth- Damn it Yuri get yourself together.

"Just. Pay more attention... I'll be in my room when you've decided to stop being difficult..." I said Finally walking past him

"Wait!" He said grabbing My hand as I passed I felt My face flush "If you really want to know.. I'll tell you if you promise not to judge me too hard."

"Well?"

Otabek opened his mouth to speak, but Victor came crashing through the front door

"Yuri! It's your Dedushka he's..."

"He's what spit it out." I blurted whatever Beka had to say could wait..

"He's... In the ICU.."


	14. Rainbows and Mama (Chapter 14)

"What! We are going now!"

"Yuri we can't you know they won't let us-"

"I don't care! He's the only family I have. I have to be there!"

"Yuri I'm not taking you there. You know how I feel about Hospitals, I can't take you. I'm sorry; I was only told to tell you what was happening."

"That's Bull-" I yelled but was interrupted when Beka shoved my helmet in my hands

"I'll take you if it will make you happy. I was about to go on a ride, anyway, remember."

"T-thank you beka," I said, without thinking about it I hugged him I was so thankful

"We need to go now, no matter what happens, i'm sure you want to be there when it does."

"Y-yea you're right," I said, Shoving the helmet on to my head and securing it to my head.

the ride to the Hospital was a rush, and I really don't remember any of it but sure enough, it's like I just blinked my eyes and we went from my house to the Hospital.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want to know about Nikolai Plisetsky, and if I can see him."

"I'm sorry, but the doctors are working on him right now, we will call you when they finish."

"Fine.. come on Beka lets go sit.," I said, taking him by the hand and just about dragging him behind me. We sit outside in the courtyard.

"Well, we might be waiting awhile any ideas on how to pass the time."

"Not sure... Oh yea, before Victor barged in, you were about to tell me something." I say I notice that Beka visibly tenses up and his face is red...

"Oh... Um, I was hoping you forgot about that..."

"Come on, Beka, tell me whatever it can't be that bad..."

"Let's just say I have a.. a Crush.. on someone."

"What? Beka that's great on who! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Not a girl...and, I don't want to tell you.."

"Oh... I see you're afraid I'll judge you for being gay because of how I talk to Victor and his Pig. Well, I could care less that they are gay. they annoy me in general; you have my support, don't worry-"

"менсеніжақсыкөремін!" He suddenly blurted his cheeks burning

"Beka that wasn't even Russian try again..."

"I...I... Can't... I'm Sorry..." He said before running off

"But wait! Why?" I called after him "Jeez fine be that way..."

Jeez I can't believe I just ran away like that.. he'll keep asking.. but what if he doesn't like what he hears.. he said he'd support me, but that's before he knows it is him... I heard murmurs around the corner and the name Nikolai.. that his Dedushka Should I listen. Might as well

"I'm not sure He'll survive the night at this rate." a nurse said, in the background, I hear a small squeak

"we caught him just in time that was too close for my liking.." the doctor said back to her

"We should tell him Vnuk(Grandson)"

"Yea... We should. You know i'm a fan of his. it makes me sad to see this happen in his life so young.."

"He'll still make it... whether he does or not this time depends on if he fights to see his vnuk again.."

I turned around to see a flash of blond as the door reclosed; it didn't take long for me to realize what that squeak before was. Yura had followed me in. I went back out and saw 10 feet away. Yuri waited to lean on the railing outside. Like he never moved.

"Yuri I know you were there."

"So what? You can't be mad. I followed you."

"Did you hear them too?"

"The people of St Petersburg heard them."

"You ok."

"Eh I mean it not like he was gonna be there my whole life I can't dwell on it besides.. you heard them too, he might pull thru... He has to He's the only family I have."

"hey... I've been wondering for a while now but where... are you're parents?"

"nothing special Dad left when he learned my mom was pregnant, cause they were a younger couple. who cares, though."

"Ok what about your mom? is she..."

"Dead? No, she's alive, but she's not family.."

"that all you're gonna say."

"All I need to right."

"I want to know.. I mean she's still alive and could be your only family soon, but you want nothing to do with her."

"She never really cared about me... these days she comes around when she wants money... As far as she's concerned, I'm the 'reason she's unhappy because dad would still be around without me' when I was six, I decided I wanted to skate. Dedushka couldn't afford it, so I had to go to me she initially refused, but Dedushka eventually convinced her. But then she told me if she had any reason to think I didn't care about skating she'd cancel everything. I didn't want that So any free moment I had was on the ice I stopped hanging out with childhood friends. I had to become the perfect skater. Or my stupid mother would take my skates after I showed her that I wouldn't be 'a waste of money' with skating she also agreed to sign me up for ballet. even... began coming to watch practice."

"Good job Yuri you're getting really good!" said one of my rink mates

"Thanks.. it was tough though i'm just glad I made it till the end of practice."

"Yurochka come here."

"Sorry, mom.. is calling." I said as I skated away from everyone "Hey mom did you enjoy it I told you-" I said excitedly as I got to rink side but as I spoke mom's hand swept across my face.

"What on earth was that you call that skating?! you barely landed anything, I'm not paying for you to fall on the ice. do you want me to cancel everything?!"

"I'm sorry... I'll do better... just... don't cancel my lessons... I love Skating I... I promise.."

"Yuri... you're... crying.."

"oh... guess I am.. Hey, let's go home... I don't want to be here."

"Ok, Yura."


	15. Mama and Dedushka (Chapter 15)

Yuri! if you don't get down here and do your daily stretches, You're banned from the ice for a week!"

I rolled out of bed and sheepishly changed into my stretching clothes. I looked at the clock it was 5:20 am. I was late. Man did that wake me up. I quickly tied my hair up so fast my fingers got caught in my ponytail. Zooming downstairs I met eyes with a stern blonde woman, her eyes, green like mine looked me over disapprovingly.

"5 minutes, you'd better be warmed up.." She said before she left first things first, I did some Jumping jacks, my ballet teacher thinks you should start every warm up by getting you're blood flowing. When I finished that a rolled out my shoulders and deeply breathed. Afterward, I reached down and touched my toes. Everything I was doing was rushed because of how late I woke up. I felt it in my joints. But it's my fault. I was the one who slept late, I was luckily mother took pity on me this morning. I sat on the ground and started with a butterfly, 3 minutes left i'm making good time. I did a few sets of toe flexes and started to get ready for the half and full splits, but mother walked back in.

"On your feet, let me evaluate you before I give you you're breakfast.."

I sprung up and into the first position, and waited for her command

"2nd."

easy.

"4th"

"3rd"

"5th"

"3rd"

"1st"

"4th... I said 4th, not 3rd you brat!" as she spoke I felt my stomach drop

"I'm sorry!" I adjusted myself to be correct, but that angered her more

"You'd better be! Don't you ever learn! I don't pay for you to wake up late and make such mistakes. That's it! no breakfast go get changed."

I scurried off. I wasn't going to risk making her mad

"Your Dedushka is picking you up for the weekend! You'd better not slack on your routine while there."

Once I got upstairs, I changed into regular clothes, and I was already packed for Dedushka, As I finished changing, I heard my stomach growl. I think I have a candy bar somewhere in this room... As looked the doorbell ring, Dedushka is here! with no further thoughts, I ditched my search for food and dashed downstairs to the door with my things just in time for mom to open the door, revealing Dedushka standing in the doorway with a smile on his face

"Yurochka, its good to see you."

"Same..."

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go."

"Yea lets go, Bye Mom," I said as I walked outside and to his car and we entered his car.

"So Yuri, hows your lessons going?"

"Good, I feel like I'm really getting good at it, you should come to watch."

I heard you've been really busy recently. I've been told you stopped seeing friends, just for more practice. Yuri, it's not good to do that, you need downtime too."

"...Don't worry, I'm fine.." As I spoke my stomach let out a loud Rumble

"Yurochka, Have you not had Breakfast yet?"

"oh...uh.. no, I woke up late, didn't have time."

"That so? Then we will eat before we head home. I'll show you one of my favorite Resturants."

"What? really?"

"Yea, why not? I can't let my Yurochka Starve."

"Yea, Let's go!"

Dedushka quickly drove us to this fancy restaurant, the sign said it was called, Oblomov when dedushka walked in we are greeted warmly I knew very instantly he was a regular here."

"Nikolai good to see ya, your a usual table?"

"You know it, Adrian. I'd like you to meet my Vnuk, Yuri."

"Why Hello there Yuri, your Dedushka has told us all some much about you, he says you're interested in Figure skating."

"Y-yea I'm am, what of it.."

"Now Yuri you know not to talk that way," Dedushka says then turns to the man 'Sorry he's got hostile when he's uncomfortable or embarrassed, he doesn't do new people too well."

"No, I don't! That's not true."

"Yuri this is a Resturant don't yell."

"Oh, it's fine, no harm done, follow me please."

I followed the man to a table and sat down

"may I take your order."

"yes, we'll have.."

Dedushka and I ordered and began to talk as we waited for the food.

"Yurochka.. come on speak to me you haven't been yourself recently, and your mom didn't feed you today? even if you woke up late, I'd think she'd still be sure to get you something on my stomach."

"... actually. she didn't feed me because I woke up late.."

"What did you just..." As he spoke, I started to space out, and the first thing that came to mind was last Friday when mom came to watch me recently

"Yuri wake up it's time for morning practice!"

"Coming mom," I said as I ran downstairs

"Now then you'll remember to do your morning stretches when you get there, right?"

"yes, I wouldn't dream of forgetting."

"Well, don't make me regret coming to watch."

"Yea. Yea.."

"You call that skating!" She yelled as we returned, slamming the door behind us."

"But mom! I've only been skating for a few months!? I can't be expected to reach victor levels that quickly."

"I will not continue to pay for your lessons if this is how you plan to view them, Never ever settle for mediocre Yuri!"

"Yurochka? you listening?" Dedushka asked pulling me back to reality

"Hey... Dedushka... I as much as I love skating... I've been considering quitting."

"Yuri.. why would you quit something you love.."

"Mom.. hasn't been herself since I started... it's like she using the lessons too... I don't know to make me do what she want.."

"Yuri... how long has this been going on...

".. I don't know, a few months.."

"I'll take care of this Yuri.. don't worry."


	16. Chapter 16

"We're home," I yelled as I opened the door

"Hey, Otabek, Yuri... did you get to see him?" Yuuri asked

"No...we couldn't see him," Yuri said annoyed

"As I thought, I knew I'd be a waste of time," Victor exclaimed

"Vitya.. don't say that, what did we talk about earlier." Yuuri surprised

"Yea, Yea, Yea, I know, I'm too insensitive, but I really don't get why you'd go if you most likely won't be able to see them. Can't I be curious?" Victor asked

"Vitya-" Yuuri started only for Yuri to interrupt him

"Forget it Katsudon, that's just how he is, the sooner you accept that, the better your marriage will be in the future..." Yuri groveled as he walked upstairs

"Wait! Yuri-" Yuuri started till I heard the door upstairs closed, Yuuri turned to me, "Did.. something happen?"

"... We overheard the doctors talking, they weren't sure if he'd live through the night..." I replied

"Oh.. I see.."

"Hey... Yuuri... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure, what is it.." Yuuri asked

"I attempted to tell Yuri... That... I.." I stampered until Yuuri interrupted me with a knowing tone

"Really? What did he say?"

"...He thinks I have a crush on some random guy.." I said solemnly

"What? but you said you like him right.." Yuuri asked confused

"...I said I had a crush on someone... I wasn't very clear.."

"Then you should clarify. Not now, obviously. But you can't just leave it open-ended.." Victor chimed in

"...I tried, but... I was so nervous I switched to my native language..."

"What did you say?" Yuuri Asked

"Мен сені жақсы көремін.. That's Kazakh for... I love you...He was patient and tried to ask me to repeat, but I panicked and ran off... he must have followed me cause that's...that's when we heard the doctors.."

"It's ok, first love is scary.." Yuuri cut me off

"But..if I had just calmed down and repeated myself we wouldn't have heard them talking.."

"Yea? But who's to say they weren't gonna go looking for you to tell you guys.. or what if his Dedushka does pass tonight... It would be a complete shock at least now he can mentally prepare his self for lousy news... All we can do now is hope he pulls through, what did Yuri say about your crush? Does he at least know you like a guy?"

"... He was somewhat understanding... He assumed I was afraid to tell him because of how treats your guys' relationship..."

"That's good... At least we know he isn't homophobic.."

"I never thought he was... remember he stood up for you guys last week..."

"I suppose you're right.. Now Otabek I'm here for you but.. right now.. you should go be there for Yuri. I can't imagine the pain he feels right now.."

"You're right.. I should go Comfort him... that is if he wants me to.."

"Vitya... I told you, I understand you weren't trying to be mean, but you can't just ask things like that. If you really want to understand you can just wait till he leaves and ask me."

"Why should I take your word for it, you aren't him. you can't be claiming you know exactly how he feels right?"

"Well, no... but questions like that are accusatory... imagine how he feels being questioned why he'd want to see his only family."

"I guess your right but.. still, I should be allowed to ask him questions.."

"Then.. at least wait.. you can't be too hasty with these things.."

As if it had become apart of my daily routine I once again walked up to Yura's room and knocked

"Beka how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to knock. Come in."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Victor wouldn't knock, and Yuuri waits an hour typically before coming up."

"Oh.. I see... Yura are you-"

"Alright. Yea I guess, eh. It's whatever.."

"Yura... That's not true. You can't just ignore it."

"Really? watch me then.."

"Yura that's not healthy."

"Alright, Katsudon.."

"Hey, I'm not Yuuri!"

"You sound like him though, look I just want to go to bed it's late."

"Ok Yura, goodnight."

I looked at the snoring Japanese man beside me. He's asleep, time for my nightly drink. I got up and shuffled out the room towards the kitchen, and as I did I noticed a sniffling sound

"Yuri, is that you?" I asked as I switched on the light in the kitchen. When the light turned on, I saw the blond teen sitting before me at the table.

"What on earth are you doing up at this hour, Old Man."

"I could ask the same, you know. why are you crying, in the kitchen of all places?"

"I didn't want beka to hear me... then he'd know I lied to him earlier."

"Why would you lie to him, Yuri? he cares about you."

"That's exactly why... I don't want him to worry too much."

"Yuri, you can't just lie to people who care about you. Beka worries cause he wants to be there for you." I say as I pour myself a shot of vodka.

"Yea, yea, I bet you don't even tell Yuuri about your nightly drink."

"That's different, this isn't gonna affect anyone long term."

"Whatever you tell yourself.," Yuri said giving me a smug look

"Hey don't look at me like that I'm the one lecturing you!" I said drink the glass in one gulp, "Why you bring up the vodka anyway, do you want a second taste." I asked pouring two shots

"You should really stop offering alcohol to a minor." Yuri said with mild disgust, "Besides that stuff tasted awful."

"Vodka is an acquired taste, I don't blame you for not liking it your first go," I state downing another gulp

"Hey if you drink too much I'll tell Yuuri, I'm not gonna babysit you if you get drunk."

"Eh whatever, fine I'll go to bed, do what you want with the remaining shot."


	17. White Lies and promises(Chapter 17)

"Yura... Wake up it's almost 12.." I heard Beka say. I went to open my eyes and shut them back quickly, has it always been so bright in this room.

"It's too bright..."

"Maybe if you woke up earlier it wouldn't be so bright Yura, the sun is at its peak."

"Fine... I'll get up... Only because I'm thirsty.." I sat up, but the room seemed to lag behind me as I did, my eyes attempted to adjust to the light, but it was no use it was still too bright. "Beka can you close the curtains."

"...Sure I guess. Yura are you ok? You seem off.."

"I'm fine, please close the curtains.. and if you don't mind, maybe get me some water."

"Alrighty, Your Highness.. coming right up.," Beka said, closing the curtains and leaving the room. I cringed as the door closed. I couldn't tell Beka, but I had a feeling what was wrong... how much did I have anyway, I just remembered feeling better with the first one as terrible as it was. Then I decided to have more.. but I don't know anything else. A few moments Beka came back up with water

"Yura-"

"Don't slam the door again!" I blurted as I did Beka stopped in his tracks and slowly closed the door behind them

"Yura.. this morning, Victor got a call from the Hospital.. they stabilized your Dedushka.."He said, handing me my water.

"Really? that's great."

"You.. don't sound too happy.."

"He's still in the hospital, right? Sure I'm glad for right now he's fine but.. we don't know how long that will last."

"..Well yea that's true... but it situations like this you can't dwell too much on that kind of stuff.. Take all the tiny victories you can."

"You seriously sound like Yuuri, you know. It makes me sick."

"You know you could consider listening to him, he gives good advice at times."

"Eh whatever.. You can head down and do whatever I'll join you guys when I feel like it."

"Vitya how much did you drink last night?" Yuuri asked me

"I didn't drink."

"Vitya I know about your nightly drinks don't lie."

"ok, ok, 2 shots why?"

"there's even less in this bottle then this, don't lie to me, you had at least 5, you know that's not good for you."

"I didn't-" I stopped mid-sentence remembering the conversation I had with Yuri last night, I had to options tells Yuuri or not tell Yuuri. It's not like Yuuri would believe Yurio drank it, so I guess I'll cover for him and talk to him later "ok Yuuri I'm sorry... I'll drink less."

"Thanks.. please don't make a habit of lying Vitya."

"Don't worry I wouldn't, I respect you more than that you know that."

"I know just wanted to make sure it never became an issue."

I walked away and headed up the stairs to Yuri's room. I opened the door as quietly as I could.

"Do you have water or do you want some?"

"Beka brought some.."

"Yuri you should know that 3 shots are a little much for a new drinker."

"I didn't drink your vodka old man."

"Really now?" I slammed the door behind and went over and ripped the curtains open Yuri flinched and turned away from the window as I did

"Arg! That's bright."

"Yuri don't lie to me. I'm not stupid."

"Fine whatever just close the curtains.."

"Alright... I only have one question for you." I say as I close the curtains

"Which is?"

"Why? I was always joking, you know? When I offered the Vodka, I never expected you to accept that one day.. frankly I was relieved a bit when you reacted in disgust the first time."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. if you don't tell me, I'll tell Yuuri I just made a promise to not lie to him you know, I let him believe I had 5 shots for you you know."

"Ever consider I was just a curious teenager?"

"That's not in character for you though."

"Don't act like you know me, you're not my father."

"But I didn't. From what I know of you, drinking for curiosity's sake isn't in character."

"Well, that's my final answer, take it, or leave it."

"Fine.. in that case, I'll let you drink from my bottle as long as you're more responsible. However I must be present, and if I see signs of a hangover, I'll cut you off. But if I feel I can trust you. I might get you your own bottles deal. I can't keep you from drinking, but I can make sure you're responsible."

"..sure whatever.."

"welp I'm going to the store to get somethings we'll need, we are almost out of everything. you need anything specific?"

".. no" He replied

"Alrighty later." I said and lightly closed the door behind me and walked downstairs "I'm going to the store what do we need." I called out

"We are out of rice!" Yuuri replied, "also we have a list you can just take it to the store with you."

"Ok, I see it now!" I said, picking up the list on the kitchen table written in English, the only language everyone shared. Well three of us also know Russian, but it wouldn't be kind to leave Yuuri out of conversations, so we all settled on English for inside the house. As I looked at the list I saw in Russian at the end "ветчина," Ham, It was Yuri's Handwriting. Now why do we need ham, and I looked at my phone, April 11th, Easter was in 5 days. It's about time for Otabek and Yuuri's family to come to Russia. I'm sure they miss them dearly.

H! it's the author, I've made a Site for this story (mostly out of bored) You can follow the story there, I've put comments on the site so you can speak to other readers and I'll have links to new chapters on there too and I can i might start posting the chapters on there as well

the link doesn't work if you look up aki_the_author on instagram you'll find it


	18. Easter and Colored EggsChapter 18

"I'm home! I got groceries, and food for Easter since Yurio Reminded me."

"Wait. What's Easter?" Yuuri asked

"What do you mean what is-, right Japan doesn't celebrate Easter."

"It's a Christian holiday, celebrating Jesus's revival or whatever" Yuri replied form the top of the stairs

"oh I see you're finally up Yurio," Yuuri said

"yea, what of it?"

"Anyway!" I chimed back in "I thought we should invite your guys' families to easter" I said to Otabek and Yuuri

, "but we don't celebrate Easter in japan? they might not get it."

"well, you're in Russian now, Katsudon, so that you can deal with it."

"I think this is a great idea. Any chance you bought chocolate eggs? My sister is still young."

"I didn't get chocolate ones, but I got a dozen real ones and a dye kit."

"that will work."

"oh Vitya, we could invite the Nishigoris, axel lux and loop could also dye eggs."

"What happened to 'they might not understand' Yuuri?"

"I know, but this sounds fun."

"I don't think everyone will fit in this house.. we barely do."

"they can get hotels, but we can squeeze everyone one in for dinner."

LIke that the next few days began to blow by on the 13th, the Katsukis and Nishigoris arrived.

"Hi mom hows it has been," I said when we greeted them

"it's been well, but I should be asking you that question, hows Yuri holding up?"

"it's hard to say."

"so this is where Gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky lives," the Triplets said and pulled out their phones for pictures

"No pictures, you little brats," Yuri Exclaimed!

"well it's nice to be here, but we are tired, we'll be heading to our hotel now, Mari said as Yuuko tried to wrangle her kids who were looking around every corner in the house.

Two days later the Altins pulled up; they had opted to drive here

"Otabek, how are you?"

"I'm great, sorry I haven't been home," I reply

"nonsense, your friend, needed you, so you came, I couldn't be more happy to have a son who cares so much."

"Beka!" I hear my younger sister call as she ran up

"Sasha! Happy Easter!" I call as I kneeled to hug my sister

"Do I get to meet your crush today?!" Sasha yells excitedly

"Sasha... not so loud... and yes."

"Yay!" She Whisper Screamed

"So you excited for Easter, Sasha."

"Yes, I can't wait to hunt for Eggs!"

"Well, first, you get to help paint the eggs we are hiding."

"Really?!"

I hear Yuuri say form behind me"That's right. The Nishigori triplets are already inside painting if you want to join them."

"Oh, welcome back, Yuuri; did you guys get everything."

"Yea, Vitya even picked up to bottles of wine for the adults tomorrow."

"oh, cool, did you get red? My mom is a red wine girl."

"yep, we got one red, the other White."

"Yuuri you gonna help with Grocercys or what" Yuuri's sister Mari said walking past

"Oh, yes, Sorry."

"I'll help too, Sasha, you go inside and meet the Triplets."

"Ok, beka!"

Me, Yuuri, Victor, and Mari unloaded the car. When we got inside, I saw Yuri in a White tiger print shirt with his hair dutch braided into two braids on the top of his head leading into a Man bun sitting at the table with Sasha and the Nishigori girls he was helping with eggs. It was rare you Yuri to have all his hair up so before I even realized I was staring at his Beautiful Green eyes. I snapped out of it when Yuuri ran into me

"Hey, Otabek, something wrong."

"Oh no, sorry, I was spacing out."

"Alright."

As I looked back over, I noticed Sasha looking at me. She had seen what happened. She preceded to point to Yuri and mouthed 'is this him.'

I didn't answer. That was probably a mistake cause it told her all she needed to know.

"So Yuri, is it?"

"Yea, what of it."

"What do you think of my brother."

"what do you mean- oh, I see you must be Sasha. He's my best friend. What else is there to know."

"I know you guys are best friends, but there must be more. After all, I've been told your sharing a room here. do you like him?"

"Huh-" I cut Yuri off

"Sorry Yura, Sasha here is a Shipper and Otaku."

"Hey!"

"Ah... I see, well Sorry, Sasha, but I'm not gay. Besides, Beka told me he had a Crush on some guy. Speaking of which you never told me their name."

"Otabek has a crush!" Axle

"this is huge Lux

"the skater otakus will love this!" Loop

"Uhhh..."

"Silly Yuri, He has a crush on-"

"Sasha Shush!"

"But Beka-"

"Sasha, will you come to talk to me in the next room."

"Ok..."

I walked into victor and Yuuri's room and Sasha follows Closed the door

"Sasha, you can't just tell people something someone else isn't comfortable telling them themselves."

"But you said you love him... If you don't tell him, He'll never know."

"Sasha, you heard Yuri loud and clear... He isn't Gay... I don't want him to know I like him. because I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Ok... I understand... sorry, Beka."

"ok, since we are clear, you can go back to you're eggs."

we leave the room and Sasha goes back to her seat

"so Kid, you gonna tell me who beka likes."

"Sorry But My brother said I couldn't tell you."

"What? But I'm his best friend. I should know these things!"

"Sorry, but I'll respect my brother's wishes, that's final.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I figured I'd give a small break for the holidays (even though we are closer to Halloween then easter Irl lol) and I figured you'd enjoy the brother and sister moment,


	19. Easter Day(Chapter 19)

"So Yuri, Easter is tomorrow. How are you feeling?" I ask pouring two glasses of wine

"Wine?"

"I'm out of vodka, besides this is better for a new drinker," I explain, handing him the second glass,

"Hmm.." Yuri took a sip. "It's like a weird tasting grape juice.."

"Wine is just fermented grapes, so I'm not too surprised you think that. Yuri, you didn't answer my question."

"Eh, it's Easter as long as the feast is good. I don't care either way.."

"But Easter is the holiday you'd always insist on flying back to Moscow to see your Dedushka. Are you sure that how you feel?"

"Yes, now Stop prying old man, I wasn't even thinking about that till you brought it up."

"Ok, Yuri... I'm sorry." I say as Yuri gulped down the last of what's in his cup

"I'm heading to bed, don't drink to much old man, leave some wine for the other adults."

Yuri and I had been having a nightly conversation ever since we made our deal. Part of me hoped Yuri would tell me what was on his mind, but he hasn't budged a single inch.

As I woke, I looked at the time; it's 1 am. why am I awake at this hour I rolled over and realized Yuri was missing, had he gotten up for a snack or something I crept downstairs and a vision of two Russians filled my sight, I watched with my own eyes as Victor handed Yuri a glass of wine. As I watched, I hid,

"Hmm.." Yuri took a sip. "It's like a weird tasting Grape juice.."

"Wine is just fermented grapes, so i'm not too surprised you think that. Yuri, you didn't answer my question." Victor replied

"Eh, it's Easter as long as the feast is good. I don't care either way.."

Was Yuri drinking? How long has this been a thing, I considered confronting them, but then I saw that Yuri was heading my way, so I headed back upstairs and sat on the bed and waited. Soon enough Yuri walked in the room and was shocked to see me awake

"Beka?! Why are you up so late."

"I could ask you the same thing, Yura. Instead, I want to know how long you and Victor have been drinking together."

"I don't know what you're talking about; You're clearly sleep-deprived."

"I know what I saw and heard, and you're gonna answer my question."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Yuuri."

" We've only been doing it a week, calm down."

"But why? You used to tell about how drinking is dumb and that you'd never do it."

"It's like I told Victor, I was just curious, and I happened to like it."

"That's a lie, You're Lying Yura, and we both know it."

"Drop it! Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't want to see you drink your life away, it's too convenient! You're Dedushka in the Hospital, and you suddenly decide you're curious about drinking! You can't lie to me, Yura. I know you!"

"So.. then it's as I thought, this is about your Dedushka." We hear a voice say we turn around and see Victor standing in the doorway."

"No, it isn't! Beka made that up all on his own; I'm not like that. Why don't you guys believe me! That's it! Beka get out of my room; you can sleep on the couch."

"Oh Yuri, you mean you're kicking him out of your room? it's like you are married." Victor said

"Don't make jokes like that! Just leave both of you!"

I watched them leave after I kicked them out... I still can't believe Beka caught, What if he tells Yuuri. I'm NOT in the mood for another one of his lectures. Whatever what's done is done. I'm going to bed. I laid down in my bed.. it was so empty. I had honestly forgotten how much room I had.

Tomorrow was Easter. My first Easter not waking up a full breakfast with Dedushka. My first Easter without Easter presents. But if Victor saw my note on the groceries, I should at least get my Ham dinner if nothing else.

The light hurt as I opened my eyes but not in the same way it did last week. Dedushka always insisted I wear pastels on Easter. I dug deep into my closet and soon pulled from the back a simple pastel blue tee shirt. I dropped it over my shoulders as I walked to my dresser and picked up the first black pair of pants I could, I got dressed, and then I did a simple french braid from my hairline to the nape of my neck, I tied the rest off into a ponytail. With that, I left my room and went downstairs. Victor and Yuuri were already up but saw no sign of Beka.

"Where'd he go."

"Oh, after you kicked him out yesterday, he when to his family's hotel room, they had an extra bed for him, he'll most likely arrive with them," Victor replied

"Wait, Yurio. You kicked him out? Why? did something happen?"

"it's none of your business, Katsudon; we just got into a small fight."

"Ok. I'll drop it... Anyway, we got a call from the Hospital. Your Dedushka wanted to make sure this," Yuuri gestured to a full breakfast spread, "Was ready for you before you woke up, I hope you like it, I don't make food like this often."

"... what time are we expecting people?"

"In about an hour. why?"

"Nothing," I reply

Shit. I was hoping I had enough time for a quick visit if he was able to make that kinda call he must be getting better. I guess I'll have to wait till afterward. Still, if he's getting better, that means the "Gay Fathers" can FINALLY leave. But wait, won't Beka go home too? I sat down and began on my Breakfast. Before me sat a typical breakfast, well if you ignore the Japanese food prepared for Yuuri, Sausages, Eggs, Bacon, No ham but that was for dinner, so it made sense, and OJ. while as Yuuri had Grilled fish, miso soup, Rice and a few small dishes I had never heard of.

"Is the extra food for everyone else?"

"well yea we didn't think we should prepare the meal for just us three, we have a lot of guests who paid a lot to be here. both in plane tickets and hotel rooms." Victor said, and as he finishes speaking the doorbell rang

"Oh Yurio, can you get it to please?"

"Sure whatever," I say, getting up from my seat and opening the door. The Katsukis and Nishigoris filled my vision as the door left it; he's not here yet."

"こんにちわ、ユリさん、ハッピーイースター！ゆうりわどこ？" Yuuri's Mother said

"I don't speak your language, your pig is inside." Yuuko turned to the Katsukis and said some more gibberish

"ありがとう" She replied, and the rest followed Yuuko stopped and looked at me

"Sorry, Mr. and Ms. Katsuki don't know English, I hope it isn't a bother."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

I watched everyone fill in, but before I could close the door another, I heard a motorcycle, Beka.

"Счастливой пасхи юрий," He said to me while walking up

"I thought you were gonna arrive with your family."

"I need to get my bike back here somehow, Yura," He said with a small smile, "You look nice today."

"whatever.. oh and beka."

"yes?"

"Счастливой пасхи тоже"

Soon after the Altins arrived and Breakfast began, the Katsukis had what the Pig had. Still, Sasha and the Nishigori triplets happily eat big fluffy pancakes made specifically for them. As they finished eating, I was kidnapped by Victor, Yuuri, and Otabek to help hide the eggs for the kids. Usually, this would be about the time dedushka dragged me to church, it was the only time he'd make me go, but seeing as our Japanese guests weren't Christian, we weren't going.

"Hey, Yura,"

"what?"

"when He called us, he also told us where he was hiding this," Beka said, holding up a box warps in pastel purple warping paper. Dedushka. I took the box from his hands.

"Am I allowed to open it now?"

"We wouldn't have given it to you right now. if the answer was no." I hear Victor say I turn and see him and Yuuri standing behind me.

I opened the box on top was a pastel pink sweater, He got me one every year, and every year I'd wear the one he got last year that Easter. I picked the shirt off the top and laid it over my shoulder so I could see the rest in the box. At the bottom was a collection of makeup and makeup brushes. At first, it seemed like a weird choice, then I remember that I expressed interest in makeup for the weeks following my Welcome to the Madness Performance. Most of the population of Russia would laugh if a Teenage boy asked for makeup, but not Dedushka. He was always Accepting, he made it clear from day one he'd love me no matter what choice I made. I felt the backs of my eyes pinch. No. this isn't the time to cry, I refuse it.

"I didn't know you liked to Makeup Yuri!" Yuuri said surprised

"Whatever I don't need to be Patronized by you."

"I'm not patronizing you!" Yuuri said Shocked

"Whatever, let's go hunt for eggs or whatever."

The Egg hunt began, each kid was paired with an adult/teen on the account we made a lot of eggs, Sasha and Beka, Yuuko and Loop, Yuuri and Lutz and I got to pair with the oldest triplet, Axel,

"Ok, Kid, what color we looking for?"

"Pink." She replied, waddling out into my backyard, "Hey Yuri, weren't you helping hide the eggs? just tell me where you put them."

"I was hiding the blue ones, I can't help you, I feel like we were pair that way on purpose."

"Well, in that case..." Axel stopped walking and turned to me, "What are you doing just standing there?! don't you wanna win and beat Yuuri."

Hmmm, A chance to beat Katsudon again? Don't mind if I do,

"Ok, kid, I know Victor hid our eggs, and he spent a lot of time in the garden near my old swing set, let's go!

"ok!"

Like that Axel and I went egg searching, the only rule was we couldn't break other eggs, on purpose, nothing about we can't move them, so as we found Blue, Purple and Green eyes I hid them in the tree I used to climb when I was young. soon Axel and I had full eggs baskets, and we heard Sasha groan for across the Garden

"Beka... Why aren't there any.. Eggs.."

"I don't understand there should be 50 of each color..." He pondered

I snickered, that was my first mistake...

"Then again, Yuri's spent a lot of time in a tree..." He said, walking over to and climbing my tree. "Ah, ha! Jackpot, Sasha come here; I'm passing you down eggs."

"way to open your big mouth, Yuri! we were winning!" Axel whispered Screamed at me

"It would appear, Axel and Yuri were cheating." I Heard Victor say from behind me, "I guess they are disqualified." He shrugged,

"Wait, What!?" I yell out,

"何!" Axel yelled out at the same time

Like that, we were forced to leave the game, Victor pulled all the eggs out of trees and rehid them then the game resumed, after what felt like forever, Yuuri and Lutz won, it was time for dinner now, Victor and the other adults had been cooking it as the search happened. On the table was Salty Ham, Carrot salad, Egg salad, Baked potatoes, Fried fish, miso soup, Rice and wine, and an assortment of soda/juice.

"Alright, let's sit down and begin with a prayer," Otabek mom said. He had once mentioned his parents being religious. she had all of us hold hands at the table, and she began talking, I really didn't catch any of it, cause she said the whole thing in Kazakh, I saw the same slight confusion on most peoples face

"Юрийдің атасы сауығып кетеді деп сенеміз. alright, let's eat." She finally finished, to this day, I still don't know what she said. All I know is... I think I heard my name in the last part.


	20. Love? and Tragedy (Chapter 20)

As we began eating, I looked around. Everyone was talking and laughing. Today was a good day, right?

So why do I feel so hollow?

The food I was eating was great, and I'm with someone I care about. But something is missing.

I've received my present too, Easter is going as it always does. The main difference is the sheer amount of people at my house. I

had fun hunting/hiding eggs with Axel Nishigori too, I didn't even expect that to be fun.

So whats the issue.

Why does it feel wrong!

What's missing!

My thoughts we interrupted as my knife squeaked on my plate. I cringed, I've always hated that sound

"I think you cut threw that ham, Yura." Otabek snickered,

"yea, yea, you think I know that?"

I went back to eating, and slowly, the world seemed to fall away from me until...

"Yurochka! Dinner!"

"Coming Dedushka," I replied I was in last years sweater folding my new one, a pastel blue t-shirt, I put in my drawer and pulled my hair into a half-up ponytail and pulled my purple shirt back on and headed down.

Dedushka.

"Yuri, do you want any more coke?" Yuuri said, walking around the table with the 2-liter bottle, his question pulled me back to reality

"ahh... Sure, why not. thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." He said filling my glass and returning to he seat with the bottle

I suddenly remembered Beka's words last night. He threated to tell Yuuri. I had to convince him not to tell. I turned to him as he sat next to me and said quietly,

"эй Отабек .. ты не скажешь ему правильно?" hey Otabek .. you will not tell him right?

"ты должен быть более конкретным, Юра." He replied back to me, he was telling me to be more specific

"Last night," I said Otabek gave me a look and turned away

"Why shouldn't I. You aren't acting like yourself, Yuri."

These words angered me more than I wanted them to

"Что это должно означать! I yelled

"Yuri, I ask that you speak English at the table. Include Everyone.. well, almost everyone." Victor said calmly

"Заткнись, старик!"

"hey, I'm not that old! I'm 28!"

"calm down Yura, or I'll tell him right now," I hear Beka say calmly

"Fine," I say and sit down

"Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked concerned

"Everything is fine, Katsudon."

Dinner continued pretty calmly on the far side of the table the Katsukis and Nishigoris were chatting way in Japanese, who knows what they are talking about, Otabek's parents are also talking among themselves in Kazakh. The old man told me to speak in English, but I can't even understand half the people here, I know that the Altins know Russian and some the Japanese know English but how am I supposed to know who knows what. Because of this, I spent the entire dinner listening for a conversation I could listen to. But I wasn't having much luck. soon enough dinner ended, and I got roped into clearing the table with the other Kids

"Hey Yuri" I hear Sasha call out

"what is it."

"How do you feel about my brother?"

"What kind of question is that? He's my best friend. I care about him."

"is that all? You sure you don't like him?" She pondered with a smirk

"what's that! Yuri likes Otabek" the Triplets exclaim

"I never said that! She came up with that all her own. And of course, I don't like him like that. how could I?"

"I see... I that case... is Beka gonna come home soon? We miss him in Kazakhstan... I didn't realize how much I missed him till I saw him yesterday."

"What? But... I'm sorry, but I hadn't even thought about that but... I don't think I'm ready to let him go yet... "I trailed off I knew I didn't want him to go, but I could quite put my finger on why,

"If I do..." I started again only to trail once again. I want him here. But why? He has a family to go home to. Is it fair to hold him here? My god, I really never thought about this before.

"I'll... I'll be stuck in this house alone with those gay Idiots." I finally finished

"I see... well sorry to bother you

"Beka! I have news! " I called excitedly to my brother.

After My exchange with Yuri, I had no doubts in my mind, Yuri Plisetsky felt the same way for my brother. However, He appears to be in denial. When I brought up the idea of liking Beka, he immediately said he didn't. However, there was a panic in his voice. And when I brought up Beka leaving, he stampered to find an excuse to keep him. If he really saw him as only his bestie, he'd let him go no problem, now I need to find Beka.

"Yes. I understand." I hear Beka say around the corner I was about to call out to him, but then I heard him continue to talk... He's on the phone.

"I...I'll... Tell him... Thanks for your time" He says I hear a Click and Beka signs "Oh... Yura... I'm so sorry.."

Whatever Beka is talking about is serious. I shouldn't bother him. I open the door to my side and head back inside.

I hung up the phone, The call I received was a Grimm one. Seconds later, I head the door open and close around the corner; could Yuri have been listening? if so he probably piece together what was going on, but I heading inside anyway, the triplets and my sister were watching cartoons when I entered

"Hey, Bro," Sasha said

"Hey.. you know where Yuri is?"

"Your Boyfriend isn't here. Apparently, he had Victor promise to take him to see his grandfather after dinner if he helped clean the table..."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Yuri had no idea what was waiting for him upon arriving at the hospital.. and I wouldn't even be there.

"I-I see... any idea when.. they'll be back."

"I don't know, but... Beka I.. heard the phone call... His Grandpa... did he.."

"Yes..."

"Oh.. I see... He's gonna need you when they return..."

"Yea, I know.."


	21. Vodka Bottles & Confessions(Chapter 21)

I sat there and wait. Minutes seemed to turn to hours since Victor had told me they left the hospital. In his own words, Yuri hasn't spoken a single word since they learned the news. But, that was ALL he told me. I had no idea what I was honestly waiting for, was he gonna collapse into a mess when he gets home or just shove right past me to his room. The Katsukis and Nishigoris left when they heard the news. They felt that it wasn't their place to be here. Same with my family, right now, they are starting the drive home. However, since they all left and Victor and Yuuri had gone with Yuri. I was to wait alone in the living room. Suddenly my thoughts came to a screeching halt as I hear the car pull in. And I wasn't sure how I got there, I know I had to of gotten up and walk. But I found myself in front of the door in almost an instant. The door opened and in walked Yuuri

"Hey, Otabek.." He said Awkwardly

"Wheres Yur-"

"He's coming.. don't worry," Yuuri said, but as he spoke Yuri pushed past him

"You're blocking the door.." He said, I got a good look at him, the neat braid his hair was in. was now barely there once again Yuri's bangs covered he's face

"Hey Yura, I-" I Started with open arms only for Yuri to walk past like I wasn't there.

"I'm going to bed... no one bother me."

As he left, I watched him shake free the remainder of the braid. I suppose it was the second option.. well. If he wants to be left alone.. then alright, I'll leave him alone.

"This is why I hate Hospitals, the visit there is rarely a happy one."

"Should... I go after him?" I asked quietly

"I'm going to bed.." Yuuri sighed and went to sleep

once he was gone Victor went up the stairs "Let's go." He said looking at me

"Oh.. ok."

I followed him up the stairs. Once again, to Yuri's room. I felt the same energy coming from the door as the first day. I still remembered everything that went down that day.

"Otabek!" I hear Yuri cry out as I go to begin my long drive to Kazakhstan. And stop the bike and turn. Yuri's face fills my vision He's crying.

"Yura? what's wrong."

"Dedushka- He's- I went inside he was on the ground- he- he- couldn't get up- an- an- Ambulance is coming." Yuri stampered through his tears

"Yura..." I start

"Beka... Please don't go..." He cries out and leaps into an embrace in tears."

"Ok... if that's what you want.. I'll stay.. as long as you need."

Everything was a blur. It felt like a dream, and always like in my dreams. I was in the middle of the action, it felt like time was jumping around. One moment I'm sitting on my bike the next I'm with Yuri in his kitchen as the paramedics arrive and shun us to the foyer. Soon Yakov and Lilia had come too, and Yakov called Victor. The next thing I remember is his Dedushka leaving in the ambulance, and Yuri shut up in his room. Just like he is now.

I knock on the door, "Yura? Can I come in? Victor is also with me... so you know.." I ask... I could hear the sobs through the door.

No response

"If you want me too... I could sleep on the couch again.. so you can have your whole bed tonight.."

"Just come in..." I hear him say muffled through the door. I push through the door. Yuri had changed clothes he was now in his black hoodie and a worn gray pair of sweatpants. his hair covered his face like a curtain.

"I'm guessing you already knew... they said they called you at the hospital after victor failed to answer since he was driving.."

"Yura... I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for.. you didn't kill him..it- was gonna- gonna happen someday..." He said, stuttering through the last sentence.

"Yura... It's ok.. you don't have to-"

"Yuri... I bought this yesterday to give it to you..." Victor started then pulled out a bottle-shaped bag; that got Yuri's attention."However, considering whats just happened... I'm not sure I should give it to you.."

"Hey! you said if I show i'm responsible, you'd get me my own bottle!"

"Fine, Fine, I'll give it to you.." Victor said Yuri perked up and when to grab the bottle only for victor to pull it away "But! Only! If Otabek thinks it's ok" I tense up why did he have to bring me into this, well at least this distracted Yuri enough that he wasn't crying...

"Ummm.."

"Beka, please," Yuri jumped up and stared me in the eyes with the most pitiful look... I can't say no to those green eyes.. but I can't say yes either... it was such a hard decision

"Beka..." He repeated again.. it was like he knew he was my kryptonite...

"Ok fine... I think it's ok" I said immediately I was shocked at my own words I knew it was a mistake...

"Wait are you serious-"

"He gave his answer gimme!' Yuri said and snatched the bottle

"Well right.. just watch him ok," Victor said to me before leaving

"Of course..." I replied when I turned around Yuri had already downed a shot, while he did a shot I felt a shot of guilt travel down my spine we both shiver

"ah.. that hits the spot all Victor had for a few days was wine.." Yuri said I just stood there awkwardly as Yuri examined the bottle "I know this brand.. this is the brand Dedushka would drink at dinner every night.." Yuri said plainly like he didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks

"Yura are you-" I stopped myself, that was a stupid question

"Ok? Yes, I am.. isn't it obvious."

"Yura..."

"I don't have time to be sad before I know it the skating season will begin."

"But aren't you skipping this year.."

"I know, I know," He said and downed another shot "I know I said I would but.. It's stupid to skip the year after all. I have plenty of time before the season."

"That contradicts your previous statement Yura.."

"Oh shut up, Beka, you know what I mean," Yuri stated annoyed about to pour another shot

"Isn't 2 enough for tonight?"

"Whatever.." He said and down it anyway

"Yuri..." I start again,

"what do you.."

"Yuri, just give me the bottle."

"Leave me alone! for Pete's sake, I just lost my only family today!" He yelled at me

"Yura..." I said, opening my arms, "Do you need a-" I didn't even finish the question before the weight of his body hit me full force. Clearly, the answer was yes.

"Yuri 3 is enough for tonight lets just go to bed.."

"It's only 8pm come on, can't we at least watch a movie." He said, finally letting go. As I began to respond, I looked at Yura, He was definitely drunk by now. Besides... a movie was a way better distraction then drinking yourself to sleep.

"Alright, Alright, So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care anything, just no dead relatives.."

"Got it, so no Disney."

I turned on a movie, and we began watching we were even halfway thru before I started nodding off, but then I heard Yuri's voice

"Hey, Beka?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"What do you mean, Yura?"

"I mean, you have a crush, right?"

"Uh... yea.."

"How do you feel around him?"

I looked at Yuri shocked, Yuri wouldn't typically ask this question, but there he was staring back at me with expecting Green eyes... You could almost forget how drunk he is

"W-well," I started with flushed cheeks looking away from him. "It's hard to explain.. I can't think straight around Y-Him... he has these eyes that stare straight into my soul... I can't say no to him... Even when I probably should... he's having a hard time... I just want to be there for him... and for him to be Happy.."

"Your Crush is very lucky to have you..."

"Yura..."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"B-Because... I'm Scared... I'm scared they won't see me the same way.. that he won't want to be friends if he knows... I don't think he's homophobic, but. it's complicated I guess part of me would rather not tell and remain, friends, then... risk him not hanging around anymore.."

"Beka if he abandons you for such a stupid reason... he's not worth it... He'd be missing out, Cause I know my best friend.. anyone would be lucky to have you. I don't think anyone could feel that way about me."

"Yura.." I physically felt my heart drop at that, did Yuri think he was unlovable... I don't care, I don't care about the consequences anymore... Yuri needs to know he is loved. "The... truth is Yura.. your the one I have a crush on... I... love you, Yura."

"Huh?"


	22. Rejection (Chapter 22)

"The... truth is Yura.. you're the one I have a crush on... I... love you, Yura." Beka says

"Huh?"

"... I'm not going to repeat myself.."

"Oh...Um..." Beka's confession was a sobering one. As my mind scrambled for what to say... what even is the right thing to say to that? It explains a lot why he wouldn't let his sister tell me his crush.. why he ran off embarrassed that day at the hospital... But Me and Beka?... no. That's impossible... I already know I can't be gay... but... then.. what should I say...

"Yura?" Otabek said, concerned "... I'm sorry I should have kept my mouth shut..."

"Wait, No... Look... let's just forget about this...and go to bed.."

"If... That's what you want, Yura.."

Like that the movie turned off.. and we went to bed.. however after a few moments it occurred to me... we were sharing a bed...

"Hey, beka..."

"Yes.."

"Sorry, but...any chance you can find another room to sleep it... it's just a little... weird now-"

"Ok... I get it.." Beka said, climbing out of bed and walking towards the door, "Night Yura.." He said while leaving, I could hear how dejected he felt in his voice

"NIght Otabek.."

Like that

He was gone. Once again, I had my bed to myself... it wasn't the first time I kicked Otabek out my room this week... but this time I felt terrible for doing it... Damn it... I can't sleep.. I sat on my bed and look at the bottle next to me. My eyes had since adjusted to the light. Just 2 more shots to put me to sleep

"So Yura, what are your plans for this season?"

"Eh, I don't know.. I know for a fact I want to win Grand Prix again I need to defend my title, but if I do lose... It better be because YOU beat me. Got it."

"Yea, Yea, I got it..you finish your coffee yet?"

"Yea, I did..."

"Well Let me take you home, I need to start my drive as soon as I can, My sister's birthday is coming up soon.. so I can't stay."

...

"Otabek!" I hear Yuri cry out as I go to begin my long drive to Kazakhstan. And stop the bike and turn. Yuri's face fills my vision He's crying.

"Yura? what's wrong."

"Dedushka- He's- I went inside he was on the ground- he- he- couldn't get up- an- an- Ambulance is coming." Yuri stampered through his tears

"Yura..." I start

"Beka... Please don't go..." He cries out and leaps into an embrace in tears."

"Ok... if that's what you want.. I'll stay.. as long as you need."

...

"Oh... I see you're afraid I'll judge you for being gay because of how I talk to Victor and his Pig. Well, I could care less that they are gay. they annoy me in general; you have my support, don't worry-"

"менсеніжақсыкөремін!" He suddenly blurted his cheeks burning

"Beka, that wasn't even Russian try again..."

"I...I... Can't... I'm Sorry..." He said before running off

"But wait! Why?" I called after him "Jeez fine be that way..."

...

"Drop it! Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't want to see you drink your life away, it's too convenient! You're Dedushka in the Hospital, and you suddenly decide you're curious about drinking! You can't lie to me, Yura. I know you!"

...

"Hey Yuri" I hear Sasha call out

"What is it."

"How do you feel about my brother?"

"What kind of question is that? He's my best friend. I care about him."

"Is that all? You sure you don't like him?" She pondered with a smirk

"What's that! Yuri likes Otabek?!" the Triplets exclaim

...

"Yura, I'm sorry... But, I'm going back to Kazakstan. I can't keep watching you, self-destruct."

"You promised you'd never leave!"

"I can't watch you let yourself suffer anymore, Yura! It's too painful! Don't forget, I love you, Yura."

"I never asked you too."

"Well! ... whatever, come find me when you're ready to start healing... Cause I can't watch you ruin your life.." He turned around and left

"No! you can't go!"

"Goodbye, Yura.."

"No, stop!"

No response

"FINE! I don't need you! Just go! I don't need you!" I threw my bottle as it crashed against the wall.

I woke up crying. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. Beka didn't close the curtains before leaving the room, the light burned my eyes, I pulled the covers above my face... Something in my dream bothered me still...I think Beka had left me... I had this lingering sense of sadness, but... what was it? What did I do to drive him away... I couldn't remember it.. whatever, it doesn't matter, what matters is how am I gonna close that curtain without blinding myself. at that moment my door creaked open

"Yuri... it's noon, you awake.."

"...Beka. Can you please close that curtain?"

"Oh, sorry... Guess I forgot to before I left last night..." he said, closing it "there it's closed..."

I pulled the covers off my face "..thanks.." I look over at Beka who's nervously twiddling his thumbs

"Umm... well, if you don't need anything, I'll leave you alone."

"wait! can you bring me water?"

"Oh, sure, of course, Yuri," Otabek said and left coming back in a bit with water ".. well then, um. just come downstairs when you're ready to."

"Well... Ok..." I replied, and he left, that was a weird interaction... well, I guess it makes sense... I did reject him AND kick him out last night... I hope I didn't hurt him too severely.. it was a little harsh... I'm still bothered by that dream...

'I can't watch you let yourself suffer anymore, Yura! It's too painful! Don't forget, I love you, Yura.'

Why? Why did he say that? I know it's a dream, but what on earth could have happened to cause that.. should I tell Beka? No. I should probably leave him alone. He seemed pretty down. Ugh, my head hurts.. maybe 5 shots were a bit much, I had thought that the effects of the first 3 would have worn off during the movie... perhaps those 2 to help me sleep were a mistake.. it doesn't matter what's done is done...

I unlocked my screen. I flinched as the blue light filled my vision and instantly turned it down to the lowest brightness and scrolled down Instagram. The first post was from Mila, she and Sara had posted a picture confirming their relationship. Is she crazy? Doesn't she remember the backlash in Russia when Victor kissed Yuuri during the Grand Prix? I read the caption

mila-babicheva ~ we had been trying to decide whether to do this for weeks, but I'm not hiding it anymore, I'm a happy Bi woman, and I love sala-crispino

christophe-gc ~ Congratz to the both of you!

generic-homophobe1 ~wow so Russia has TWO gay skaters, such a disgrace I should stop watching skating

Homokickur*ss ~ why do these gays think they can just assault my stream? Get off Instagram, you f*gs!

mickey-crispino ~you jerks better get off my sister's GF's Instagram! I'll beat you all up!

My blood boiled as I read every single homophobic comment, why do people have to judge anything different! Everyone is such an asshole. Otabek should have stayed in America, instead of moving his rink to Almaty. I don't know much about Kazakhstan, but I know they aren't too different from Russia on these subjects... Am I the only one that knows he's gay? No, I'm sure he's told other people.. right? I crawled out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Yurio! did you hear the news, Mila and Sara went public.." Yuuri said beaming

"Of course I heard the news, there are already 5 news sites talking about it. Also, that's not my name."

"It's still great news! We should go over to congratulate them in person! I hear Sara is still in town."

"Eh, if you want to, it's something to do at least...Wait."

"What is it?"

"Where's Otabek?"

"Oh, He went to the ice rink he said he wanted to get in practice since he hadn't in a bit..."

"Oh, I see...

"Hey, Yuri?"

"What is it, Katsudon."

"Are you alright? ... I mean, he only passed yesterday."

"I don't have time to be sad; I need to get back to the ice."

"But Yuri... that's not how that works.."

"And you're not my therapist. We gonna go or what."

"Yea... Lets go.." Yuuri said defeated


	23. Outside the Closet in a Cage(Chapter 23)

The drive was silent, Yuri sat in the backseat with his headphones on. The only thing breaking the silence was his muffled music. My mind wandered to this morning.

"Otabek? Why are you down here?"

"Oh.. Morning Yuuri... Isn't it obvious... Yura kicked me out again."

"Well.." I sighed, "He does have a temper, I wouldn't be to upset about it."

"... He didn't kick me out cause he was angry this time.." He replied quietly,

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well..." He started a break in his voice stopped him, "He knows..." Otabek sighed, "He knows the truth now."

"Oh... I see you were rejected.."

"Yep... He didn't feel comfortable sharing the bed now that he knows... So here I am.."

"Oh... Otabek I'm so sorry..."

"I'll be alright... I kinda knew anyway.."

"So then why did you tell him.."

" He said something... He told me about how 'my crush' was lucky to have him.. cause he didn't think anyone could love him that way... I wanted to show him he was wrong... cause he is.."

"So.. then what now?"

"If he'll allow me, I'd like things to go back to how they were.."

"Will you be ok with that?"

"Of course... I want to be there for Yur- i" He said starting to say Yura but then settling for Yuri, it kinda sounded like he said Yura E though

"If that's how you want it, then... then I don't see the problem."

"Yea.. but..." He said, trailing off, "I'm going to the rink today... I need to clear my head.." He eventually sighed

"Wait"

"What?"

"Sorry to ask his of you, but can you wake up, Yuri?"

"Sure"

"Yuuri.," Victor said waving his hand in front of my face I snapped back to the present

"Ah- Wha.."

"We are here, Katsudon. Pay attention," Yuri said, kicking the back of my seat.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out. Let's go."

I walked up to the door; the two Russians followed closely. I knocked on the door, and soon enough the door opened, and a girl with dark skin and black hair filled the doorway

"Hello Yuuri, it's been a while!" She chirped, "I see you have Yuri and Victor with you."

"Hey Sara, it's good to see you."

"What brings you guys here?"

"We figured we'd come to congratulate you guys for going public," I said. I then looked around and realized it was only Sara, "Wheres Mila?" I ask

"Oh, she's at practice with Yakov."

"Where I should be!" Yuri chimed in

"We can wait here for her when her practice over," Victor said, ignoring Yuri's comment,

"She'll be a few hours, well... anyway, you guys should come on in!" Sara said, moving to make way for us to pass her,

"So you and the hag moving to Italy or what," Yuri said Bluntly,

"Yuri! You can't just call people that!" I exclaim

"Whatever Katsudon"

"Oh well, we planned to stay here actually, Yakov already agreed to take me on next year."

"But why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why stay in Russia wouldn't your kind be happier in a more accepting country.."

"Well, I don't know what you mean by 'Your kind,' but while yes, Russia isn't the most accepting... This is Mila's home, and since Victor came out as gay, things have been changing here... soo.."

"Ah, yes, things have been changing... New flash the general public of Russia hate him now! skating fans tolerate him at best!"

"Yuri, don't raise your voice. it's rude" Victor said

"No, It's ok, Victor. He's concerned about us... it's actually a little heartwarming."

Before Yuri could interject again, we heard a crash in the living room. Sara rushed over on the floor, surrounded by glass laid brick with a note.

"вернуться в Италию со своей итальянской девушкой! педики" The note read

"What does it say? I can't read Russian." Sara said with disbelief

"..Return to Italy with your Italian Girlfriend... I'm not saying the next word," Victor read.

vzzzzzt... vzzzzzt...

"Hold on, I'm getting a call," Sara said and walked off. "Hello?"

"Not to say I told you guys so, But I told you so!" Yuri said

"Yuri..." I said

"You guys can't just stay in Russia, not Mila and Sara, and not You and Victor, you aren't safe here!"

"I understand your point, but where would you go? We are here Because YOU need us. Yuri, we aren't afraid of some brick throwers or restaurant homophobes. Why don't you get that!" Victor exclaimed

"I can take care of myself! I'm 16 That's close enough to adulthood!"

"Yuri, you aren't an adult yet, when you turn 18 we'll leave until then we aren't going anywhere!" Victor yelled

"Stop yelling!" I yell

"Guys!" Sara exclaimed, "It's Mila! She's trapped at the rink. They won't let her leave!"

The roads were clear as I drove, looks like I left before most of Moscow was awake, I needed a chance to clear my head, and really... I didn't want to spend to much time with Yuri today... It's complicated...

Wait, doesn't this mean that by confessing I changed things? Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Soon I found my self in front of the Ice rink, this was the rink all of Yakov's students trained at, right now the rink is closed for their practice, but hopefully, he'll let me in since I'm friends with Yuri.. or at the very least was friends with Yuri. I walked in to see a guy sitting at the desk bored.

"We aren't open to the public; go home, fanboy."

"Uh, well Actually-" I started

"I don't care. Leave."

This might be harder than I thought, last time I was here Anna worked here, she knew me this guy didn't ... Wait... didn't she and Yuri go on a date? He never did tell me anything about the date... No Otabek stop it, it's none of your business.

"Why are you still standing there, I'll call the police about a stalker."

"What's all the commotion Ruslan..." I hear Mila say as she walked out, "Oh, Hey Otabek! Here to skate?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

"You should have called ahead I would have told him to let you in!"

"You could have just said you were a skater.," Ruslan said Annoyed

"I tried.. you wouldn't let me.."

"Don't mind him, come on!" Mila said dragging me in

"UH- alright, alright!"

"So did you hear!"

"Hear what?"

"Sara and I went public this morning!" Mila beemed

"Oh.. Oh! That's great! it's good to see you happy together.."

"Beka... You seem down.."

I sighed, "Well, I guess I have to tell you now.."

I ended up telling Mila everything about how I had recently realized I liked Yuri about me and Yuri's conversation right before I confessed, MY confession, and everything right after.

"Ah... I see.. that rough... But Hey! It's Yurochka we are talking about he's always been reserved, he doesn't really open up to people, so the fact he opens up to you, and only you, has to mean something at least!"

"I guess... I don't really want to talk about it that much, though.."

"Oh, I see-"

"Mila! Where are you? It's time you get back to skating!"

"Coming, Yakov! She called out then turned to me, "You're here to skate, right? You should go get changed."

I walked into the changing room, wow it's been a bit, the very last time I was in here was when Yuri and I were about to leave to take him home on that day.

"Hey, Yura.."

"What."

"Wanna go to a cafe? since I'll be heading back to Kazakhstan after taking you home?"

"Sure, Why Not, Yakov is about to run my life, might as well have some fun." He said turning to me with a smirk

My heart wrenched as I remembered, What if things are never as they were now? Would I be able to live with that? ... Maybe coming to this rink specifically was a mistake, oh well let's go skate I thought and left the changing room and walked to the rink.

"Yo, Otabek!" Georgie called call gliding across the rink in a Flawless Ina Bauer on the other side of a rink Mila was landing her Triple Axle

"Triple Axle!" I called out

"Took you long enough!" Mila said, "We are just practicing moves we feel we need practice in right now. We don't start programs until next week!"

"Ok.. well, I'm just here to skate in general... Don't expect much fancy."

"That's ok! Just be glad you aren't here for practice like we are, Yakov would have your head."

I took off the skate guards and stepped on the ice, the ice welcomed me like an old friend, I took off in the direction Mila and Georgie were going.

"Coming thru Beka!" I hear Mila say, and I move on the way to see Mila effortlessly skating backward and moving into a spread eagle at the left round of the ring. You could tell that she and Yuri were rink mates for a long time, they moved almost identically, but you wouldn't tell Yuri that he'd pitch a fit. before I even realized I was doing it I found my self at the start of a lutz jump, I landed it with little trouble

"Triple lutz!" Mila called!

at this rink they played a game whenever anyone did a jump we called it out, they kept track of how many times you correctly called a jump, the person who was wrong the most hand to buy lunch at the end of the month, these days barely any of them get it wrong though since they've all been skating so long, but they still played the game for the sake of 'tradition' I think the game was started by Victor to teach Mila and Yuri the different jumps by sight faster, I think it's effective

"Go Back to Italy!"

"Oh, dear.." Mila sighed as we all came to a stop on the ice

"Make Russia straight again!"

"That's coming to form the lobby.."

"Maybe they aren't at the back exit yet!"

"Mila, you should go get changed so you can get out of here as soon as you can!" Georgie calls to Mila

"Y-yea" Mila said skating off the rink entrance and pulling her guards back on me, and Georgie followed behind to go change

as soon as we changed we walk to the back door but as we did we could hear them muffled behind the door

"Uh... The side exit?" Mila suggested starting to seem a bit panicked

"Uh.. lead the way I don't know where that is..."

"Uh-" She started then we heard something hit the door, they were trying to get in they knew we were here

"Don't talk, just show!" I blurt pulling Mila away from the door, and she switched to lead to the side entrance, but we got there we could see the angry crowd through the door

"I think we are trapped.."

"How ironic they want you gone, but have you trapped in here."

"I'll Call Sara! Come on, let's get back in the rink!"

as we got closer to the rink, we could see all the angry people gathered many holding signs saying, "No More Gay Skaters!" God, nothing makes my blood boil more than intolerant Ignorant People, it's DIsgusting how quickly the people of Russia turn on gay skaters, People Like Victor, Like Mila, like they probably would Beka, and Me

"What's the closest we can get?" Sara asked

"I think this is.." Yuuri said

"What? But the rink is a block away! Sara Exclaimed,

"Maybe the backside is thinner! most people wouldn't think of a back entrance!"

Enough of this. I thought as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door

"Yuri-" Victor started who knows what he said next I closed the door before he finished and started towards the rink, these people better not have laid a finger on Mila or Beka.

I walked towards the crowd and started pushing through the group, in part to get to Beka and also so Victor couldn't catch me

"Move!" I yelled at the people in front of me

"Stay out of this Fairy!" a man growled pushing me back

"Shouldn't you be at home crying or something?" Another shoved

"Rumor has it your a F*g just like Victor and Mila, no wonder you're here trying to defend that lesbian B*tch."

"Shut up, you Intolerant *ss!" I yelled, punching this guy in the face, "What part of I'm straight, doesn't anyone get!"

"Fairy wants to fight, huh!"

"Out of my way!" I grunted kicking him in the face and pushing further into the crowd, the back entrance was close I just needed to get in, I don't care If that means trapping myself

"Get back here, you punk!" I hear the guys from before called out as I got to the back entrance. I realized the crowd was pounding on the door, Shit... I didn't think this thru I can't get in without letting them in as well, the angry yelling got closer.. the side entrance! maybe I can get in there I thought and when to push through again but someone grabbed me

"Yo! Alex, this the punk you Looking for!" he called out.

Shitshitshitshit

"Let go!" I yelled and stepped on his foot, his grip only tightened

"You're not getting away that easily! Just cause your coach lets you do as you please doesn't mean we will, welcome to the REAL world you Fairy! this is what happens to your kind." Before punching me in the face

"Once again, I'm not gay! You Fucking Idoit-" I yelled but was cut off when one for the guys kneed me in the stomach

"Shut it! the adults are talking, punk!"

"Yea right all of Russia has seen you and your 'best friend' guy friends don't act that way to each other"

"Yura!" I hear a voice call from a distance

"Beka!" I call out,

"Calling your boyfriend for help now!?" Alex laughed, kicking me into the wall of the rink, "And you say you aren't gay. Stupid fairy!"

"Get away from him!" Beka snarled punching him in the face right before dealing with the others

"How did you get out the rink?"

"Victor and Yuuri got us out..."Otabek said, "But never mind that! Yura, why did you leave the car!?"

"I uh.." I started, but I honestly couldn't remember my own logic

"You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"Whatever It's over!" I said and began walking to the car, my ribs were sore

"That doesn't mean this conversation is over!" Beka called out behind me, grabbing my shoulder. "Why did you get out of the car!"

"I don't know, ok! Just leave me alone!"

"Yuri you're notorious for getting into pointless fights, yet you never have a reason after,

"Ok FINE! You want a reason. I'll give you a reason. I was angry! Angry that these people were coming after Mila just cause of her Sexuality, and I thought I could get to you guys fast than Victor! It angered me cause of how easily it could have been you they were after instead! happy!" I yelled turning to Beka who in return hugged me

"Well, at least I know you care, even if not the same way I do..." He giggled

"Oh, shut up. Don't make it weird.."


	24. Denial (Chapter 24)

"Yuuri! Victor! I found him!"

"Yuri! There you are! What happened to your face?!" Yuuri asked concerned

"Don't worry about it i'm fine.."

"He somehow managed to start a fight in the 5 minutes he was gone." I sighed

"Idiots Thought I was gay... Jeez, why is that such a common thing.."

"Well, are you Yuri?" Mila teased

"No!"

"You sure? I mean, there has to be a reason so many people think so." She continued

"Shut it, Baba, I don't wanna hear it from you!"

"Would you rather it be me, Yura?" I ask, leaning over his shoulder with a smirk!

"No Definitely not you, Beka! You weirdo!" He replied pushing my face away

"Eh fair enough."

"Seriously though Yuri, your face is very red! You're blushing."

"No, I'm angry!"

"You're always angry." She laughed

"Ok, Ok, Mila, leave him alone," I interject

"Thank you, Beka! God, everyone is so annoying.."

"Hey, Yura... Can we forget about last night... It was a dumb thing to say.."

"Beka, it's fine really, I was just shocked... You shouldn't have to feel like you can't tell me things, After all, I meant it when I said, that 'Your Crush' would be stupid to abandon you for something so dumb. Sure I don't wanna date you, But I'm still your best friend, right?"

Oh no... Here come the waterworks, I was so relieved I honestly thought I was going to lose him over this...

"Beka, are you crying? Jeez, are you that sad I won't date you? You really do got it bad."

"No, it's not that... I honestly believed you didn't want to be friends anymore. I'm relieved... I can't lose you, Yura." I said embracing him tightly

"Jeez... I'm kinda shocked I didn't notice, you're so touchy at all times" he jeered before hugging me back "I'll give you 5 minutes then I'll need you to let go."

"heh.. alright."

"Alright, You two. We need to go, Sara is probably worried about me."

Like that, we headed back to the house. Of course, Mila continued to tease Yuri despite my best efforts. I eventually gave up, and no long after, Yuri put on his headphones in annoyance, drowning out Mila's taunts.

"Hey, can Yuri hear us?" Mila asked

"I can tell you want song he is listening to. most likely not." I reply, "Why?"

"Are you guys..?" She began

"No, Yuri says He's straight. did you miss the conversation before?"

"I didn't, but if I'm honest, it sounded like you were both flirting, whether you noticed or not."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, the last thing I want to do is convince myself we are something we aren't."

"Fine, Fine... So.. You're gonna stop pretending to be just friends" Mila Snickers

"Stop it!" I call out

"Huh, What's happening?" Yuri asked pulling out a bud

"Oh, uh Nothing, sorry to disturb you," I reply panicked

"Whatever."

the car went quiet again, soon we made it to Mila and Sara's house

"Hey, Otabek?"

"Yea?"

"Can you wake up, Yuri? We are here."

"What do you mean wake him up-" I asked as I turned to Yuri, and sure enough he's asleep, his head leaned against the window, my face turned red, it had to be a crime to be so cute, I gently lent over and removed his headphones, MCR's I'm not okay blared through, how could one sleep with this on so loud, I'd pause it, but I don't know Yuri's password,

"Hey." I said and poked his cheek, "Hey. Hey. Hey." I said poking faster

"Stooopp" He swatted like a cat

"Yura, we are here. Wake up."

"Fine" He sighed releasing he seat belt

"I'd pause your music too."

"Whatever, Whatever," He said and left the car, as he did I slid over and left out the other door

"Mila!" Sara called out, "So glad you're safe."

"It's was a little scary but not too bad," Mila said

"I'm so glad, someone threw this while you were gone," Sara said holding the brick

"Jeez.. well anyway.. you guys wanna stay for dinner? You came all this way,

"We'd better be. Otherwise, there was no point in Beka waking me up," Yuri said, annoyed.

"You can excuse him, he can be cranky right after waking up."

"Well let's go in then," Yuuri said

Mila and Sara disappeared into the kitchen and began dinner,

"Someone want to help me set the table?" I asked

"Eh might as well, I don't have anything better to do.." Yuri replied and followed me to the kitchen

"I got the plates, Yuuri.."

"Uh, whatever you want?" I replied a little shocked he used my name

I picked up the stacks of utensils and began placing them

"So Yuuri.. did you know?"

"I did know what?"

"About his crush?"

"Oh.. Yea, I did.."

"Makes sense, I had notice he spent more time talking with you."

"Oh.. Here I thought you were gonna be mad I didn't tell you."

"No. if anything I'd be mad if you did, He trusted you with a Secret, and you kept it."

"Heh, you know sometimes, you really are mature for your age."

"Eh, Whatever, I had a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How do you know if you like someone? That's the same question I had asked him when he told me the truth."

"Do you have a crush?"

"No, Not really, I just want to know.. since it feels like everyone around me has been finding someone, not to mention I've now had two people confess to liking me.."

"I mean.. typically you just know.. But that's not really an answer, for me... it was when you came to Japan and tried to get Victor to go home with you... I realized I couldn't live without him.."

"Heh, so you're saying that my arrival in Japan, inadvertently caused your relationship?"

"Well, not really, I'm sure if you didn't show up, something else would have made me know."

"You think so, huh."

"Hey Yuri, I'm going to ask you something, try not to be angry."

"What.," he said looking at me suspiciously

"What makes you so sure you're straight if you have never liked anyone.."

"I can't be gay, If Russia learned 3 out of 4 of Yakov's students were gay, the country would probably explode."

"That... Answer Implies you actually are gay Yuri.."

"What? No, it doesn't Katsudon, leave me alone. we are done here anyway.." Yuri stampered clearly bothered by the point I made

"Whatever," I sighed once again, defeated. Looks like he's already back to nicknames...

"Dinner is ready!" Sara called out

everyone filed into the dining room and took a seat

"So, what's for dinner, anyway?" Yuri asked, seems like he's back to his naturally annoyed state

"Nothing fancy, just Spaghetti and Meatballs," Sara replied,

"Looks delicious," Otabek said

"Well anyway, We originally came here to congratulate you on going public. Congratulations." Victor said

"Thank you, Vitya." Mila said happily, "Means a lot."

"So what made you guys finally decide to be public."

"Well... We had been dating a few months, it seemed like the right thing to do," Sara replied

"You moving to Russia full time?" I asked

"Unfortunately, no, I have a season to prepare for, but I'll be sure to come by when I can."

"Ah, well, we doing what we can in life, am I right?"

"Wait, Wait, you said earlier today Yakov was taking you as a student?" Yuri chimed in

"Yes, Next Year, until then, I'll have to remain in Italy."

"Oh."

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Otabek asked

"Oh, we met in a Grand Prix a few years ago, back when Mila was with that Hockey guy. At first, we were just good friends, but when Mila and the hockey guy broke up, she came to me first for comfort, it was unexpected and sweet. So I was there for her, and the rest is history. Hey Mila, why did you choose me to talk to anyway?"

"Cause If I talked to my dear old rink mates," Mila said and glanced at Yuri and victor briefly. "They would have made fun of me."

"I wouldn't make fun of you," Victor said in disbelief,

"Yuri might, though." Victor finished, Mila, Sara, and Otabek burst into laughter

"Hey, Old man! That was uncalled for!"

"But true" Otabek snickered

Yuri stood. "Whose side are you on, you jerk!"

"Your's obviously, but I can't knock the truth, Yura."

"Fine then," Yuri said and reached over and plucked a meatball of his plate of spaghetti "Have it your way."

"Hey! that's my food!"

"Not anymore.."

"I mean, Yura, if you wanted my balls, you could have just ask."

"Don't make things weird!" Yuri yelled Red-faced

"Ooo, Yuri's blushing again!" Mila pointed out

"Is this pick on Yuri day?! Leave me alone! AND I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"Ok, ok let's stop, it's only a matter of time till he throws something," Otabek interjected

The rest of dinner was quieter with scattered conversations and Yuri silently and angrily scarfing his food in the corner. Yuri doesn't typically get mad this easily, at least it never seemed that easy. Maybe this is the effect of his Dedushka's death and Beka's confession combined. I just hope he isn't holding everything in.. Cause outbursts like this would imply he is...soon we finished our dinner and began the ride home, Yuri wasn't talking to any of us, seemed he was still mad. Instead, he once again dawned his headphones and stared out the window the whole time. Soon we were home.

"Yuri's asleep again, I guess we'll have to wake him up," Yuuri said

"No I got this, I'll just take him to bed, it is late, so he's probably tired anyway," I said, walking over and opening his car door. I looked in, Yep he's asleep; there was the chance he was just ignoring us. I unbuckled his seat belt and picked him up, his hair fell back uncovered the face that was long since lost in it, Yura had been crying it seemed. How did he manage that without anyone noticing? It's none of my business, he is grieving, after all. I walked him upstairs to his room and put him in bed, afterward I walked back downstairs, I'm not sure if Yuri has lifted my ban form the room yet, and he wasn't awake to ask.


	25. The Plisetsky Family Chapter 25

"The... truth is Yura.. you're the one I have a crush on... I... love you, Yura."

Those words filled my head ever since that night, seriously what was I thinking, I thought laying on the couch, man jut thinks if I stayed quiet, I could be in a bed right now. But would it be right to lie about my feelings to sleep in a bed?

"Oi. What you are oing downere?"

I sprung up to see Yuri standing in the hallway, he had a kinda sway to him though imply some alcohol was in his system, it bothered me more than I want to admit than he was drinking now.

"Why are you down here it's almost midnight."

"I woe bit agodu find I was in my bed. thatwas you doing?" he asked his words seemed to bunch together

"your slurring more than usual? just how much did you have?"

"ooo tha... bictur midded that the bodka form before was a water mi he made to test meh..the ew bottle isreal.." Yuri said walking over to me and basically falling in the seat next to me

"Yuri, you should just go to bed.. you could hurt yourself..."

"Wow, no fath... you didn aswer me beka... why ou down here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You normally seep wit me. why down ere?"

"You kicked me out, remember? that's why."

"Ehhh, that was yesterday, ome on i'm lonely, ust don't do weir thing to me."

"Yuri- you don't really think I'd- Nevermind.. come on, let's just go to bed.." I said standing up

"Ook," He said, beginning to stand then popping back down. "Yea, I can't get up.."

"... Guess I'm carrying you then..." I sighed, picking him up and slinging him across my shoulder, I walked over to the kitchen and went to the fridge, there has to be some water in here

"weee..." Yuri giggled. "This ride is fun..." A moment ago, he was having a mostly coherent conversation, but not he's giggling like a little kid who just played the "Best" prank on their parents. Finally located and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and started to head to the stairs. I took care heading up the stairs. The last thing I wanted to do was drop Yuri or bang his head on a step. Soon we were at his room, I placed Yuri on his bed and went to check the windows, they were covered, right, needed to be sure Yuri wouldn't be blinded tomorrow. Jeez, when did I become a drunk guy's babysitter? I hope Yuri realizes I wouldn't do this for anyone else... I climbed on the opposite side of the bed, well.. at least I'm in bed again. Hopefully, Yuri isn't uncomfortable with this when he sobers up...

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. My cheeks burned...

"Yura-" I stampered, "Personal space!"

"Giant tebbi.." He murmured

"Yurii.." I said, trying to separate him. Does this mean he? No Beka, you have to remember he's drunk he doesn't even realize what he's doing...

I felt like I spent the whole night trying to separate him from me, but at some point must have given up and gone to sleep.

"Ugh... My head... eh.. oh, when did you get here?"

I shot up and looked around, Yuri had at some point went back to his side, great, I didn't want Yuri to question that.. if i'm lucky he doesn't remember that.

"You came down and got me last night.."

"I have no memory of this..."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave Yura."

"No, You're fine, sorry I reacted the way I did.."

"Don't worry about it, I got your water when you came to get me, it's next to you.."

"So it is..." He said and opened the bottle, I much preferred it when he drank from these bottles,

"Do you remember anything from yesterday Night?"

"Not really.."

"Hey... Yura, I know you hate this question but-"

"Yes, I'm fine... You people need to stop asking that"

"... We'll stop asking when we stop having reason to ask." I stated, after I said it, I realized it probably wasn't the first time he heard that.

"You sound like Katsudon.." He grumbled

"You say that Like it's a bad thing..."

"Maybe it is."

"Yuri listen-, No what, no, I'm not gonna lecture you that's not gonna do anything... God, I sound like my Mom."

"Exactly," Yuri interjected,

"But Really Yuri, if you don't say anything, we can't help you, that's the last I'll say of it... I promise.."

"Whatever."

It's been a week since his Dedushka's passing, there's no way he's fine like he says he is, am I reading into this too much? Maybe Yuri really is just the type to get over things fast, but... It's doesn't seem like he is, heck when I met him he was still a little angry Victor ran off to Japan, that had been 9 months since then. Maybe I should lay off a little, I mean, the funeral is in a few hours, it was planned by other members of the Plisetsky family, for whatever reason Yuri doesn't seem too fond of the idea of seeing other family members, then again, From everything he's told me he doesn't have that great a relationship with his family, hence why he considered Dedushka, his only family,

"Hey, Otabek, is Yuri up?"

"Yea but.. he's not in a talky mood."

"is he-"

"Ok? Probably not, but like I said, he isn't talking, so I wouldn't know."

"but- eh, fair enough. you know if he's almost ready?"

"Relax, Katsudon, I'm right here."

I turned around to face, Yuri, he was wearing the same basic suit he wore to all formal events, his hair piled into a bun.

"You're wearing your hair out of your face?"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to the relatives' nag about my hair."

"Your nails look nice, I didn't realize you liked nail polish."

"oh, yea." Yuri snickered and held up his hand, his nail wear coated a veil of black "The relatives don't think boys should wear makeup, so I wear nail polish when I see them, to grind their gears, it's like a game to see who makes a big deal first."

"I just I get that. well.. are you ready to-"

"Let's get this over with, so you guys can stop looking at me like that. your pity is sickening." Yuri said, walking past us.

"Yuri-" I hear Yuuri start

"I said, let's go!"

I look at Victor and Yuuri, Victor's face contorts in mild anger, and for a second it looked like he was going to say something, but instead, he sighs and follows Yuri out the door. Yuuri and I follow. The drive is silent, and soon we arrive at the church. Immediately we are greeted by a bunch of Blond people.

"Hello, you must be Victor and Yuuri. I'm Yuri's Tetya." My aunt, Tetya being Russian for Aunt, said

"It's nice to meet you," Victor replies

"Hey Yuri, it's been a while, look how you've grown."

"Yea, yea that's what tends to happen," Yuri replied

"I see Nikolai never did straighten out your attitude" She sighed

"Wow, we've been talking only 1 minute, and your already judging.. if you guys need me, I'll be inside."

I walked away and went inside, time for some more judgy relatives and pity.

"Yuri? that you?"

I turned around and came face to face with one of my cousins, Irina.

"It is you."

"Oh hey," I said she wasn't as annoying as other members of my family

"How have you been it's been so long."

"Eh, I've been better, but pretty good."

"I can get that. it's a shame we don't see each other more often."

"We, but then I'd have to deal with your parents more often."

"Hey, they aren't that bad, hey, are your nail painted?"

"uh yeah," I reply this should be interesting how much of an influence has my dear aunt had on her.

"My ma says that makeup is only for girls and Gay boys.." She started, "but I think they look beautiful." she finished, must have noticed the look of annoyance on my face

"Believe me, I know what your Ma says."

"Yea, I know, sorry...Oh, yea, that reminds me... your Mama is here... be careful."

"Of course, she is.. thanks for the heads up, Irina."

"You're welcome."

"I'll just go see Dedushka then hide till the thing really starts."

"Sounds boring."

"Sounds more fun then dealing with my lovely relatives."

"Hey."

"you can't tell me you don't find them at all annoying."

"You find everyone annoying, Yuri."

"Not the point."

"Irina! Your mother is looking for you!" We hear a voice call out. A chill went down my spine. Mama.

"Yuri, go!" Irina, whisper yelled.

I didn't waste a second and went down the hall away from my mama. I found myself in the main room."

"Oi Yurochka! Nice of you to show up." I hear my Uncle call

"Oh, Hey, Dyadya..."

"Show some respect. You never change Yurochka.."

"Yea, yea... I just want to go see Dedushka." I said, going to walk past before I could though Dyadya blocks my path.

"Listen here. Boy. I'm sick and tired of this attitude, stop alienating your family son, we're all you got."

"Would family, Laugh and tell me about how figure skating is girls sport whenever they get the chance?" I say, trying to push past, only to be shoved backward,

"That's because it is! You're just lucky that Ballet is girlier." He retorted, I ignored

"Would family try to cut my hair when I go to my only sane cousin's birthday?" I say and elbowing his arm out the way. It looked like I was gonna get past, but he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Yuri Stop this- Are you wearing Nail polish? This and Skating... Are you Gay boy."

"I'm. Not. Gay." I Gritted.."

"Listen, boy, I'm not trying to fight with you-"

"Would Family use physically force me to keep me from going to see my own Dedushka for the last time." that made him let go. Finally.

"You're going to regret this one day. weather you see it or not, we all care about you."

"It's far too late to start caring... I gave you all many chances.."

"Yuri!" A voice called. A chill went down my spine. Mama. I wanted to run, but I was frozen. She caught me. All-cause my stupid Uncle kept me stationary.

"Yuri, it's been so long! how are you, Yurochka?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Your Boy is still as rude as very Alla."

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just a moody Teenager, Alik."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go."

"See ya! Oh, look at you, Yuri! so strong and beautiful, Just like Me."

".."

"I Flew To Barcelona, you know. To see your first ever Grand Prix finals. My Boy, you didn't disappoint. 1st place in your first ever Grand Prix. Perfection, I'm so glad you didn't quit skating. Your lessons the best money I ever spent. Just think how we could live together off your winnings."

"U-Us?"

"Oh well, I figured with the passing of my Papa, You'd be moving in with me? Yurochka? You're moving back in the right?"

"I- I'm living with Victor and Yuuri now.."

"You mean you'd rather live with those Fags than your mama? what did I do to deserve this Yura?"

"Don't- don't call me that."

"What I can't call you a nickname now? Yuri, I did so much for you? Why can't you just be grateful? I fed you, gave you a roof to sleep under? I bought all your equipment out of pocket! Imagine the things I could have gotten with that, wine, Shoes, so much, But I bought you things."

"I- I'm sorry you had to spend so much on me.." I trembled. No, I'm not sorry, I'm sorry you feel that you need to intimidate to get what you want. Why can't I just speak my mind to her! Why am I trembling? I'm not scared. I'm not afraid of her! Dedushka! No- he's... someone... Anyone!? God, I need a drink when I get home...


	26. Breakdowns and Reddit(Chapter 26)

"You mean you'd rather live with those Fags than your mama? What did I do to deserve this, Yura?"

"Don't- don't call me that."

"What I can't call you a nickname now? Yuri, I did so much for you? Why can't you just be grateful? I fed you, gave you a roof to sleep under? I bought all your equipment out of pocket! Imagine the things I could have gotten with that, wine, shoes, so much, But I bought you things."

"I- I'm sorry you had to spend so much on me.." I reply, fighting to get the words out, "But you don't have to anymore... I-I'm almost an adult.."

"How dare you, I'm your mother, just come home, Yuri!"

"He said, No." A voice says I stop shaking, Beka.

"Stay out of this, this is a Mother-Son matter."

"Come on, Yura."

"Thank you, Beka."

"Oh! so he can call you 'Yura' but not me!" Mama shouts as we left her behind, "You can't run from me forever yuri, I'll fight for custody and win!" She screamed behind us

"I'm sorry I didn't get inside sooner.. Have... You seen him yet?"

"No, not yet, I keep being stopped by annoying blonds...What did my aunt want with The Gays."

"Please stop referring to them as The Gays. And she was.. interesting. Very passive-aggressive about how... I'm quoting this.. 'those F words were corrupting her young Nephew.' and how she'd sue if she found out you got a boyfriend because of them. that's all she got to say before Victor led Yuuri away."

"of course...she did.."

"At least Yuuri doesn't know Russian. But I feel bad Victor had to listen to it. also Yuri about your Dedushka; I can go with you if you'd like.."

"No.. I can go alone.. just keep watch for more annoying Relatives."

"That's a broad spectrum to look out for Yura, I might as well watch everyone..."

"Just hang back..." I say and walk to the casket. The casket was open currently, it looked to me that he had been freshly groomed... I still can't fully get that-... That he won't be going home... What.. What IS gonna happen to me... I mean Victor and Yuuri can't be planning to stay forever... Mila and Georgi are hosting Yakov's younger students... Where would I go? Would I be forced to return to mama... Memories flooded back like crazy. During my junior years, I still went to school. Dedushka would make me stay home to finish homework... I would always get so mad... I was Such a Brat... No, I am such a brat. At his and my last Dinner, I was rude to the waitress... she was just a fan of mine... not to mention I lash out at everyone.. why am I like this? Wait.. are these my tears... Suddenly I feel a warmth surround me.

"Beka..." I start and slightly tug at his arm, "I'm fine. don't worry.."

"You sure, Yura?"

"yea, I'm sure... I'm not fully sure where these came from."

The rest of the funeral was quiet, Yuri had to sit in front with family. Next to his mother. But not a word was spoken between them, according to Yuri. Afterward, we went home.

"That was exhausting... I see why you'd want to spend little time with those people, they are all so vain.." Victor sighed

"I couldn't understand a word any of them said... I hope they don't think I was rude by not responding." Yuuri said

"Trust me, Katsudon, if anyone was rude, it was probably them."

"What do you mean?"

"Members of my family are incredibly Narcissistic and intolerant, especially of Non-Russians and members of the LGBT community."

"so like all Russians" I snickered"

"Hey!" Yuri and Victor replied

"Beka! That's Racist!" Yuri yelled

"Ok, Ok, Sorry." I giggled

* * *

Once we got inside Yuri wordlessly went upstairs, Victor motioned for me to follow. So I did. When Yuri reached his room, he reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle, every inch of his face read as anger except his eyes. They were red and puffy

"Close the door."

"Isn't... isn't it a little early to drink?"

"Whatever, I need this after this shit show of a day."

"Yuri, I'm worried you're getting dependent on alcohol.. put down the bottle."

"What happened to not lecturing me!" He stood up, angrily, "I thought you cared about me!"

"Yuri I do that's why-"

"Just close the door!" Yuri growled

"Yuri-" my eyes pinched with tears, Yuri never yelled at me before... I defeatedly closed the door. "I see why you don't like your family now.. they were jerks.." I say solemnly, sitting next to him. I couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down my cheek

"yea.. delightful bunch aren't they…" he said, pouring his first shot "...look I'm sorry I yelled.. they stress me out... it's not good for my mental health to be around them.." he said, rubbing the tears of my face before downing the first shot. I hate the sound it makes going down...

"..."

"What am I going to do…" Yuri sighed pulling the hair tie from his head, his hair cascaded down like a curtain and covered his face

"What do you mean, Yura?" I ask, pushing some of his hair back and behind his ears, just enough to see one eye.

"What if she does fight for custody? I don't think I could spend 2 more years with her; what do I do" he asked desperately, his voice cracked with tears. As his voice cracked, so did my heart.

"I, I wish I knew…" I said giving him a hug.. when I did he began crying uncontrollably

"I hate them, I hate them all, every single person with the last name Plisetsky!

"Yura…" I said, gripping him tighter "you can't possibly mean everyone… I mean, your Dedushka was a plisetsky; you don't hate him, right?"

"Maybe I do! If He, if he was still here, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this! He left me, Beka! He left me all alone! Now my dear mother might take me back! All because of him!"

"Yura, that wasn't his fault, he loved you-"

"I don't care! He still left!" Yuri Yelled, pushing away from me and going to pour another shot, but his hands shook so much he pours most of it on his bed.

"GODDAMMIT!" he screamed and threw the shot glass. Good thing, it's plastic...

"Yuri, you ok?" We hear Yuuri ask jiggling the doorknob

"We are fine, Yuuri!" I call out with slight panic,

"Are you sure?" He wondered through the ajar door, he wasn't yet peering in.

"We are fine, Katsudon! What you even doing up here?" Yuri asked annoyed

"I heard Yelling, I wanted to make sure things were ok... wait.. why does it smell like Vodka in here?"

"No reason, I asked Victor to clean my room yesterday, maybe he was drinking while in here!" Yuri replied a bit panicked and hid the bottle around his back and pull the blankets over the wet spot.

"Vitya... I though told him to lay off the drinking.." Yuuri sighed, opening the door the rest of the way... "Even so, this smells to fresh to of been yesterday... You guys aren't lying to me, right?"

"What do you mean?!" Yuri said, annoyed,

"You know Yuri doesn't drink. It's against his morals." I continue, with every word I spoke, the lump in my throat grew. It was a painful lie to tell. but.. would Yura forgive me if I told him?

"Yea, Yea, I know, sorry to call you a lier, but..." He said, looking around, his eyes soon landed on the shot glass in the corner, the splatter of liquid was still traveling down the wall.

"Otabek, You are.. covering for him?" he asked picking up the glass

"Uh- I- What do you mean?" I sputtered, digging my nails into my thumb. Yuri was silent, I heard the grip on the bottle tighten

"Yuri.. what is behind your back?"

"Ugh, whatever. Fine" He growled before slamming the bottle on the counter. "You were right! Happy!"

"...Yuri, how long have you been... Yuri, your only 16! where have you been getting this!" Yuuri seemed shocked with each word, he wasn't sure how to respond

"Ask your dear husband! and get out of my room!"

"Fine... I will... sorry to bother you.." Yuuri said, placing the glass next to the bottle and leaving.

"He..took that well...Get up Yura, I'll change the sheets... I'm not sleeping on Vodka scented sheets."

"Whatever," I said, getting up from the bed and sitting in the corner. I watched as Beka pulled the longest bits of his hair into a bun and began stripping the bed. I don't typically spend much time just looking at him, but when I think about it, he really is cute right. Not in the 'I want to date him' way though cause i'm obviously not gay. But, when you're sitting in a corner with nothing else to do. It's hard not notices things like this. He was still in his suit for the funeral. Even then, it didn't hide his muscular body at all, and- what am I doing, stop it, Yuri, stop staring it's weird. before I pulled my eyes away, Bekas eyes met my gaze

"What are you looking at Yura" he teased

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

"Enjoying the view, I can tell when you're staring, Yura."

"Oh shut it, I spaced out." I gritted my face flushed

"Ok, Ok, where do you keep your spare sheets?"

"In the closet, where else."

"I don't know, people keep things in weird places... Like Vodka under the bed."

"Hey!" I yelled,

Beka laughed in response as he got the sheets, "Sorry, you're just fun to tease."

"You're just lucky you're you, I'd deck anyone else," I replied

"Aw Yura, I'm flattered, what you afraid you'd mess up my face?"

"stop twisting everything I say! You may have a pretty face, but I'll still punch you if you push me!"

"so you DO like my face" He laughed.

"That's it," I said, getting up, before falling back down.

"Ok, ok, don't hurt yourself," he said before looking at me and saying, "I definitely wouldn't want you to mess up your face."

"oh what am I just a pretty face now," I grumbled

"Of course not, You're my Best friend." He replied, placing the last pillow on the bed, "anyway, I finished making Your bed for you, your highness."

"Yea Yea, I noticed." I said, getting up and walking over."

"Aw look at that, the little kitten can walk-" Beka laughed, this time I did punch him

"Ow... Yura..." He said holding his jaw

"I said I'd deck you if you continued to push me."

"Fine, Fine, I'll shut up." He laughed, He has a cute laugh. No, Yuri stop it.

I wish I could say this was the first time this kinda thing had happened but.. god dang it, ever since he confessed I've been catching myself stare more and more, what on earth is wrong with me, I mean it, it can't be love, right? That's impossible. Why am I even entertaining the idea?

"Yuri, you're staring again. you sure there's not something on your mind at the least?"

"Oh sorry, and it's nothing, it's been a long day, I'm going to sleep."

"yea, it has been.." Beka agreed, loosening his tie. "I think I will too after I change.." After that, he left the room. I hopped on the bed and began scrolling, threw Instagram before I even realized it. I was on his page. Otabeks page had always been pretty empty, but, in the past month, he's been posting a lot of pictures of us. God, it really was obvious he liked me. Look at how he looks at me in all of these. How am I so dense. It's kinda cute how into me he is. He really is something...

"Thought you were going to sleep?" he said, returning to the room in a simple shirt with shorts.

"I am just wanted to check Instagram real quick." I reply quickly, moving to the mainstream, "feels like nothing has happened in a while."

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Yuri."

"What."

"You sure it doesn't bother you, that I sleep in here still?"

"Why would it, you did it no issue before," I say as my ears heat up

"Alright, if you say so, night Yura."

"Night.." I reply.. right.. time to resolve this issue once and for all, I thought to myself as I lowered my brightness to the lowest setting to not disturb Beka. I opened Reddit and went to r/askreddit. I had a secret Reddit account for moments like this cause it's the only site no one would know who I am, and typed in a simple question.

* * *

Is it gay to think your best friend is cute?

Hello Reddit. This is kinda an embarrassing question, but.

I'll explain, I guess.

Last week my best friend (both of us are guys) told me he loves me. I told him I didn't feel the same way, but...

since then, I've seen him in a different light, and because of that, I've begun to notice how cute he is. Not cause I like him. But cause he genially attractive

not only that but I've been staring off into space a lot and have noticed that when I come to, I'm typically looking at him.

I know this doesn't mean anything, but I haven't been able to really think of much else besides this issue and him.

So Reddit... Is it gay to think your best friend is cute?


	27. The Pronoun Game (Chapter 27)

A few days had passed since Yuuri learned about Victor and Yuri's deal. Yuuri eventually decided that Victor could continue to get Yuri Alcohol. However, if there was ever any reason to believe Yuri was misusing alcohol, he was to cut off Yuri immediately. I wish I could say things went back to normal after that. Still, with Yuuri in the know, Yuri is now openly drinking throughout the day, while I guess it's better than him hiding it. I'd be lying to say I wasn't worried at all. No, he's your best friend (Crush?), you should trust him. Yuri's not stupid, right? I trust him. I trust him! I do trust him, right?

"Morning Otabek," Yuuri said to me halting my thoughts where they were

"Oh, Morning."

"Hey, you seemed distracted; anything wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"If you say so. Hey, is Yuri up yet?"

"This early? That's funny. No, he's asleep. I considered waking him, but he was so cute. I had to let him sleep."

"Ah, I see," Yuuri said with a smile, "So I see You still like him."

"Heh. Well, of course, how could I not, He's everything to me."

"Does it not bother you? He's pretty secure on the idea he's straight. Doesn't that hurt?"

"I mean, maybe a little... But, I'm just happy being his friend and being able to spend every day here with him."

"heh is that so."

"Well, of course."

Slam. I heard the door close; finally, he's gone. It's been a few days since I made the post, it bound to have gotten answers by now, right? God, it's embarrassing that I even made this post, Woah that's a lot of answers. I thought as I began to read the most upvoted one.

u/thepersonabovemeisgay: You're pretty vague about what it is your spacing out about. But if when you "Space out" your thinking of your friend, then news flash you're very much gay. And Yes, it is gay to find your Bestfriend Cute.

Damn, that's not what I wanted to hear, maybe the next one will have a better answer.

u/accept_the_Truth: wow Your friend is a Legend to still hang around you after you rejected them. I wouldn't be able to look My crush in the eye if they rejected me. But to answer the question. Yes, it is gay to find your best friend cute. There isn't an argument to prove otherwise. You should make your move before he moves on.

Damn it no. I'm not gay. I refuse to believe it. I continued reading, but every post said the same. Damn it... I thought as I got up and began walking down the stairs. I can't be gay. I just can't... Why am I making such a big deal of this? Is it really that big a deal if I am? I mean, I'm not gay, but still, Why do I think about it like it's the end of the world? The people of Russia wouldn't like it if I was. But, since when do I care what other people think.

"If you say so. Hey, is Yuri up yet?" I Hear Yuuri ask, and I stop at the top of the stairs

"Heh. Well, of course, how could I not, He's everything to me."

Aw Beka... He really is sweet, I think to myself as my cheeks flush.

"Does it not bother you? He's pretty secure on the idea he's straight. Doesn't that hurt?"

"I mean, maybe a little... But, I'm just happy being his friend and being able to spend every day here with him." Beka replies, and as he does, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. And that was the moment I knew. I, Yuri Plisetsky, was in love with my Bestfriend and I'd do anything to make him happy. But... How do I admit to it now? After I made such a big deal on how straight I was, I can't just be like, Haha Sike. I really am Gay now, can I?

"Meow..." Potya wines, Right I need to feed her still

"Yuri? You awake?" I hear Yuuri ask

"Yea, I am," I say as I pick up my noisy cat

"Ah, How long have you been up."

"For a while, if I'm honest," I reply walking downstairs

"You're up before noon? It's a miracle." Beka Jokes

"Oh shut it, you, you say that like you didn't spend your first half-hour awake watching me Sleep."

"Wait! were you awake for that!" Beka exclaims beet red

"Yes, I was waiting for you to leave. It was boring."

"Wait does that mean You heard-"

"Like I'd bother eavesdropping on you and Yuuri's conversation. You were probably talking about how gay you both are," I replied, placing Potya down and filling his bowls. I could feel their eyes as I talked. It was like they were burning holes in my back, do they know? Have they known this whole time? I mean Beka is under the impression that i'm straight but still flirts maybe he already knew I was lying, To him and myself.

"Eh, I guess You aren't wrong about that," Beka replied. I turned around to see him staring into a cup of coffee; his hair was still down and partially covered his face. He was also still wearing what he slept in, a black tank top, and grey sweats. I could look at this man for hours. Man, and I said it was evident that he'd liked me, somehow I'm more obvious. Just then, His gaze met mine.

"That's the second time I've caught you staring this week, Yura." He snickered, "Sure, there isn't something you wanted to admit to?"

"In your dreams." I huffed tearing my eyes away from his

"Eh, again, you aren't wrong. After all, you are the one of my dreams."

"We get it! You like me! let's move on now!" I yell as my full faces burns

"My little tiger has claws today." He laughs, "Ok, ok, I'm done."

"Good!" I reply, collapsing to the couch next to him with a shot, "Asshole."

"At least for today, and hey, I can't be that bad.

"Hey Yuri, isn't it kinda early to-"

"Relax, I'm only having one," I reply quickly and look at the glass, to my sexuality, I guess.

"Hey, Yura."

"Yea?"

"We have been just sitting here at your house for a few days now, any chance you want to go to our restaurant or something." He asked

This is perfect, I could treat this as a "date" to see if I really do like him like it seems I do.

"Sure, why not. if nothing else we can say hi to Adrian and Anna," I reply

"Oh Right, they do both work there."

* * *

I looked at Yuri as he downed his shot. It didn't hurt as much to watch it go down as it usually did. But we haven't gone anywhere in a while, and I want to ask him before 1 shot turns to 2.

"Hey, Yura."

"Yea?"

"We have been just sitting here at your house for a few days now, any chance you want to go to our restaurant or something."

"Sure, why not. if nothing else we can say hi To Adrian and Anna,"

"Oh Right, they do both works there," I reply. We haven't talked to either of them since Anna asked Yuri on a date. He never did tell me about that date. Man.. maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Welp, you stay down here I'll change first," Yuri said, getting up and setting his glass down overturned. When he was gone, Yuuri turned to me.

"Did you just ask him on a date?" He asked shocked

"What? No, Yuri has been very transparent on his stance on dating me. I'd never over-step his boundaries like that. We used to go to this restaurant a lot. I just.. I did want us to spend another day doing nothing."

"Is this the same restaurant we ran into you guys at when those guys were harassing us?"

"Yea, Pinccolino."

"Victor and I went there cause it was rated a top date place when in Moscow when we were looking for places to go."

"wait, really?"

"Yep."

"W-well that doesn't change the fact we've always gone there and-"

"Ok, the room is yours now, Beka!" I hear Yuri call form the top of the stairs. Finally, an escape from this conversation.

"Ok!" I replied, getting up and walking to the stairs. When I got to the foot of the stairs, My eyes widened at the sight of Yuri. It wasn't too complicated an outfit but was wearing his MCR shirt, and a pair of black leopard print skinny jeans with all of his hair pulled into a braided bun on top of his head. I've been here almost a month, but I still can't handle how his gorgeous face looks fully exposed.

"Heh, Beka, you might what to retrieve your jaw. It appears to have dropped." He snickered, walking past me. I shake my head bringing myself back to reality and turn to him

"Haha, Very funny. You don't look that cute" I retorted, An Obvious lie, Yuri was ALWAYS, that cute.

"hey! Grrr... Just go put real clothes on." Yuri replied, very clearly offended.

I walked up the stairs. Not sure what he expects, but I was just going to change to black sweats and get my jacket. Then again, Yuri cares about fashion a lot more than I do. a few seconds later I walk back downstairs

"Yura, did you find your helmet."

"Yes, I have yours too." He said to me

"Oh, thanks. Hey, will the helmet fit over your hair?"

"Yea, it'll just be a little uncomfortable, but it won't take that long to get there. it's not like it's made of metal and will hold its shape."

"Yea, you're right. I'll start up my bike, come outside in a few."

* * *

"Yea, you're right. I'll start up my bike, come outside in a few." Beka says as he walks outside

"So Yuuri. I have a question."

"Oh, you're using my name? This will be good. What is it?"

"Oh Shut up Pig, your not that special... Anyway, let's say that for weeks you have been insisting something is one way... Only to realize... I-it might have actually been the other way this whole time... what do you do."

As I spoke, Yuuri gave me a knowing smile "You clear the miscommunication, they won't blame you for being confused... Teens years are typically confusing."

"What's that have to do with anything! And what if you've been avid about it. I mean, this could change the way everyone sees you. Can you really just suddenly change your mind?"

"You aren't changing your mind, you're finally understanding how you really feel."

"Even if that's was true-"

"Yuri. Let's stop with the Pronoun game. I know what you're trying to say. You do Like Otabek."

"What you can't just assume things! How dare you!" I yell red-faced

"The first way to start to clear the misunderstanding is to stop lashing out and denying it every time someone points it out. You need to change your Denial to Acceptance. How about this, I won't 'assume' but I'll ask. Yuri Plisetsky, do you like your best friend, Otabek Altin?"

"I- I-" I started then the door opened, and My full face went red, and I clamped my mouth and nodded

"Hey, the bike is ready, we going or not?" Beka asked


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, the bike is ready, we going or not?" I ask as I open the door

"Yea, of course. Let's go," Yuri replied walking towards

"Have fun you two" Yuuri called behind him

As we walked together to my bike, we could hear it's low pur.

"Alrighty.." I say, buckling my helmet and getting on, slowly followed by Yura. My cheeks burned a little as he grabbed hold of me. I looked back at Yuri, who smiled back.

"Alright, let's go." He said happily

"Heh. Hold on tight." I said, then we were off, and not after too long. We were there.

"Wow, to think it's may already, this year is going by fast," Yuri said as we walked to the door.

He wasn't wrong. It had already been a month since Yuri's grandfather was hospitalized, how time flies. I thought as I opened the door

"Oh, Yuri! Otabek! Hey!" Anna greets

"Can we get our usual table?"

"I'm not sure where that is... is it in Adrian's section?"

"Yea.. just give us a table in his section. It doesn't really matter." Yuri said

"Gotcha. Welp. Follow me." She said before she started walking as we walked, I thought about the last time we were here. Yuri declared confidently he was straight then.. but he's been acting unusual for the previous few days. No Otabek stop. If he says he straight, you should respect that.

"Alright, here's your table," Anna said before leaving. She had brought us to a standard 2 person table. Yuri and I sat down.

"Almost forgot she worked here.." Yuri said after she was gone

"You said it.."

"Hey, Otabek, Yuri, Welcome back!" Adrian says as he walks up

"Yo," Yuri replied

"What can I get you guys?"

"I don't feel like looking can you just get me whatever looks good to you and a large coke," Yuri said

"Ok, So my choice and a soda?"

"yea."

"I'll take the steak and some tea," I say

"Alright, be right back."

"Any reason you didn't actually order Yura."

"I'm curious to see what he'd bring me."

"You know it's probably salad, right?"

"Not if he wants to keep his teeth..."

"Yuri, if he brings you a salad that's on you, you literally said it was his choice."

"Yea, Yea, Whatever... Do you plan to participate in the skating season this year."

"Don't know how I would, considering I'll still be here with you."

"But.. you know you don't have to-"

"I know, Yuri, I chose to be here, you know. I could have left the moment Victor and Yuuri got to your house that day."

"In that case then why-"

"Don't play dumb, you know why. Besides.. your world was crashing down around you. I'd have to be a shitty friend to just up and leave then."

"Eh, I guess you're not wrong. but don't you miss your family or anything?"

"They were just here last week, Yura. Why do you ask? Trying to get rid of me?"

"No!..., of course not. Yuri replied almost defensively

"Are you sure, you said no pretty quietly" I joked

"Ha. Ha. You're very funny."

"Here's your food." Adrian said, setting down a steak and salad along with our drinks, "Enjoy." He said, then left. Yuri just stared at the salad for a second

"I can't believe it.. he really just brought me a fucking salad," Yuri said with more Disbelief than anger.

"I told you, Yura," I said sipping my tea

"Whatever. I'll still eat it. I'm hungry.."

"Well, I'd hope you are, otherwise coming to a restaurant was a waste of time." I joke

"Oh, whatever..." He replied before shoving a fork full of lettuce in his face,

Yuri seems different today, if Adrian brought him salad usually, he'd curse him. But he just accepted it. Yuri seems tamer today; it's an interesting change.

"Oi, you just gonna stare at me cause if you don't eat your steak, I will.." Yuri grumbled, looking at me.

"Oh, sorry.." I say, looking down at my steak and picking up a knife. Yea, something is definitely different; he didn't even jokingly call me a**hole or anything. I wonder what's going through his mind.

* * *

Our lunch continued in pretty much silence as I crunched my stupid leaf bowl. Seriously who looked at an assortment of leaves and said, hey, that looks tasty. Man... Otabek's steak looks delicious too. I should have told Adrian to get me whatever he orders... But then again, Otabek might have just ordered f*cking salad then. Man, I can't believe I let him get away with that. But No. Today is the day I stop being such a brat. If Dedushka wouldn't like it, then I won't do it. that includes being rude to wait-staff, even if they are friends-

"Enjoying your salad Ma'am" Adrian Jokes as he passes by "Can I get you guys anything,"

"No I think we are fine," Beka says

"Yea, We're ok," I say after Adrian raises an eyebrow.

"Um... You ok, Yuri, you're unnaturally polite today." Adrian says

"Yes. I'm fine." I reply the kindest way I can push out, it comes out as a low growl.

"Well... Ok, if you say so."

"...Glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I yell reacting before I can think

"Oh, nothing just you're weirdly polite today, it's not a bad thing just.. not what any of us would expect."

"What, Can Yuri Plisetsky not be nice and polite in your eyes!"

"Well, Of course, he can. If you want to work on being a more polite person I can support that, it will just take some getting used to.. not to mention... I kinda like my hot-headed Yura." Otabek replied, My cheeks burned at the last bit. Should I tell him now? No, that would be too random.


	29. April fools special

**Notice: This chapter doesn't progress the story and is skippable, isn't even about the same story, however since i don't have a new chapter to post and i have this, I'm gonna post this for april fools, enjoy!**

In a world of fuckery, each country had its own type of retardation. Russia had the top gae ice sk8r bois that rule the government(the winner is the dictator). Japan is the oppositeish land because they like confusing everyone to make everything unnecessarily difficult to get the mErCh.

"Where the fuck is the skating school, i wanna find the skating school!" screamed the young blond gae sk8r.

"Oh what are you trying to not find?" asks a retard.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"...Oh.." he looks at his foreigner cards on how to deal with this situation, "what are you trying to find?"

"The Ice skating school."

"Ah no, its over up there to the right." the Japanese baka said though it was really down there oover to the left.

"Thanks, I guess.." Yurio said and walked away

AN: MNinininininiuinininininininnunununnununununononnonnohonhonnhohnohonohhoohogoHoeBen is a hoe

As Yurio walks he sees a gae school for some entertainers. Well ice sk8rs arent entertainers in his country- but politicians, but maybe sk8rs are here. Need to start somewhere if he's gonna rule the world to stop global warming for teh kitties

"Oi, Where do I sign up."

"Here Miss." says one person who looks drunk af.

"Fuck you I'm a guy."

"Not sorry Sir! Your bad sir!"

"What the fuckZ?"

"You are from around here. You can tell."

"No, I'm not.."

"I guess I am then. Well, let's get my signature on these papers," the drunkard slides over the papers. "Please don't sign hereafter not reading it over," he said while handing me a pen.

"If I'm not signing why you giving me a pen?"

"But you're not signing!"

"What the fuck." no really whats with everyone here! I went to Japanese class like once before so I should know what I'm doing! Fuck it I'll sign, I thought then signed the paper.

"Terrible. No thanks." He takes the signed paper.

"What the fuck did I get myself into, I just wanna win the finals."

"Oh? Then why did you not sign up if you wanted to win?"

Behind the man was a ranking board. At the top was literally everyone but its a list of 10. But somehow it now scrolls all the way to 1000000 for Yurio's name to now be there.

"How the fuck did I lose I didn't do anything?!"

"Sir you musn't learn the rules of the country you're out of."

 _Epilogue_

And so Yurio spent many years in therapy in Japan for his loss. Also for his therapist to never say what she meant. It caused him just more trauma.

Eventually, Yurio decided to get his cat army to yeet the government off the island so he can set things right.

All hail Yurio Dictator of OppoJapan.

 **Edit: by request of my cousin, I'd like to point out i wrote this with my cousin and link you to the original post,** story/12405013/Yurio-and-the-Japanese-Government


	30. Their Kind (Chapter 29)

Once our food got here. Dinner was quiet, I could tell by looking at him that Yura had something on his mind. But I wasn't sure if I should ask. Typically if Yuri had something to say to me, he'd just said it. If he's not said anything yet, maybe it's not for me to know.

"You know, Beka, it's funny; we've only been a friend a few months now."

"Oh yea... you're right; we only met back in December, Barcelona, well at least officially.."

"Yea, Yakov's summer camp... I was so focused on my goals back then... I never even noticed you... or anyone really... I only wonder.. how would we've of ended up if we spoke back then."

"I wouldn't know Yura.. all I know is since that day I've only thought of you.. and until that day in Barcelona... I wasn't sure why out of all the faces yours was the one that haunted me... but I get it now your very special to me, Yura."

Every word hurt as I spoke, Yuri is Straight, I have to accept that. Being near him ever since my confession has been painful, but at the same time, this is all I want. This is where I want to be. I never want to leave his side. But the more I look at him, the more I hope, maybe just maybe I still have a chance. I know I'm crazy. I can't just expect him to change his sexuality for me.

"Otabek... I- I need to tell you something-... I-... it's just... well..." Yuri shuddered like a scared stray cat as he spoke. Whatever he was thinking before. he's about to say it

"Well, well, well. Look at this; once again, we find the Russian fairy, Mister, I'm not gay. Sitting alone in a restaurant with his 'Not boyfriend'."

Yuri's mouth clamped closes, and hi eyes stared daggers at the men before us. I recognized them immediately; it was them, the men who harassed Victor and Yuuri just last week, and the men who beat up Yuri outside the ice rink. It looks like they all know each other, great.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look at this; once again, we find the Russian fairy, Mister, I'm not gay. Sitting alone in a restaurant with his 'Not boyfriend'." I heard male voices say. My blood boiled are these Assholes stalking me or something

"You assholes have nothing better to do than follow me around," I growled as I stood up

"Yura.."

"Oh, don't worry i'm not gonna hit them if they don't hit me."

"You should listen to your boyfriend and sit down, little fairy. we aren't afraid of a frail fag like you."

"Cut them some slack, I mean look at him, he's basically a teenage girl. tens bucks he'll be a tranny."

"Oh fuck you asshole, I'm a man thru and thru, I like my hair long sue me!"

"Yea we can tell your a boy, your painted nails, and sleek top knot are very telling," He said bopping the top of my bun

"Don't touch my hair, I'll break your arm!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, "I'm Not Gay. Don't lump me in with Victor and his stupid husband, i'm not like their kind!"

"careful, this many incidences in a short amount of time will damage any skaters record, even a skater with your reputation."

"Whatever fucker.." I said, letting go of his arm, "I'll pay Beka, we were done eating anyway.."

"Ok.." Otabek said coming to following me I walked up to Adrian

"Oh, hey guys, I was about to check on you guys; what's up?"

"We are leaving, sorry if that's sudden, good thing you left us the check," I explained handing him the payment

"Oh, I see, well see you guys next time!"

"Of course," I reply before we left.

"... 'Their kind.' What did you mean by that, Yura?" I hear Beka say from behind me, my whole body tensed up. Shit... that's right...

"I didn't mean it that way... you know that."

"Yura, tell me, is it really that important if those guys think you're gay. Why is that so bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled... it's like I can't help but lie.. maybe it's better to keep it myself after all even if I do tell him it's not like we'd date, man wouldn't those assholes have a ball if they learned they were right.

"Fine... Their kind... Sometimes it feels like your just as homophobic as the rest of this country. Tell me, Yura, do I disgust you?"

"What no!" I exclaimed, turning around to face him, my heart dropped as I did, He looked so sad "Beka...You don't disgust me, never have..." I replied hugging him

"Let's just go home," Beka said I felt his grip on shoulders as he pushed me away from him. Nice going Plisetsky, you've hurt your only friend's feelings...


	31. Chapter 30

He said nothing to me the entire way home. Well, he doesn't usually talk to me on the bike, cause it's too loud. But still. The pressure I felt from his back was overwhelming. We couldn't get home any sooner. I need to apologize... But I already did.. at least I think I did. I need to again. No, don't annoy him. But then what should I do. What can I do? I can't tell him now after I insulted his sexuality. God, I need a drink.

"we're here," he stated blankly; he didn't turn to me as he got off his bike. Neither did I really; my heart only ached when I did. I waited a few seconds after I heard the door close to get off the bike, making sure to prop the bike upright. The last thing I needed to do right now is drop his bike.

As I walked to the house, I felt sick. He's in there, maybe even complaining to Yuuri about me. I know he loves asking the pig for advice, as I turned the handle it was heavy it felt like it took twice the effort to turn. The door creaked open, how can I face him? Forget it; your friendship is over. No, he wouldn't end a friendship over something so silly. I really need a drink; everything is easier with a drink, I thought to myself as I inched down the hall.

He's in here. Somewhere. All I could hope was to not run into him from here to my room. But if I don't, then where else could he be. I made it to the end of the hall. I could see the fridge from across the living room, in the master bedroom, muffled noises. He was in there. I felt my heart beat faster as I realized I was already to the fridge, I open the door, a full bottle of wine, that should do it. I snatched the bottle and bolted as turned the corner to the stairs I heard the master bedroom door open. I made it.

As I sat on the bed, I realized something important, I didn't bring a glass with me. I'm not going back out and risking coming face to face with him. I can't face him. Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up... As I unscrewed the cap, I saw the time at 2 pm. It's so much earlier than I, though. I looked at the bottle, why does it feel like I'm making a mistake? Maybe I should apologize. Like he wants to talk to me. God, i'm repeating myself I'm just going to do it. I drink a glass every night; this is no different. I tilted the bottle and took a gulp, it was cold, who puts red wine in the fridge anyway that's dumb. Within a few minutes, I felt the familiar layer of fogginess start to settle. Like my mind was finally going at ease.

Hours passed after they returned. I could tell something happened, I hadn't even seen Yuri since they returned.

"Still haven't spoken to him?" I ask

"He hasn't even said sorry... I could understand if it slipped out. but I'd at least like to hear sorry."

"If your so concerned you should ask-"

"I shouldn't have to ask for him to say sorry!" Otabek replied not even letting me finish

"You're not wrong.. but-"

"But I should still talk to him, yeah whatever... I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Heh, maybe you and Yuri aren't as different as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You sound just like him. You know how he's known to lash out in anger."

"I- No, you're right, I should leave being angry at nothing to him. But this isn't anything. You know that."

"Well, Of course, it's not, nothing. But tell me? how did Yuri react when you said something?"

"Idk, but he kept making excuses, like 'You know I didn't mean it that way. It's like he doesn't think he did anything wrong."

"If Yuri didn't think he did anything wrong, he probably would have yelled at you for implying he did something."

"You're not wrong, but- Yuri's always shown more restraint with me. he doesn't really yell at me like he does you and victor."

"Ever wonder why that is?"

"No.. I've never thought much about it."

"Yuri doesn't seem to care if he hurt me and Vic's feelings, so he says or yells whatever he's thinking, yet he's never done so with you, don't you typically vent to your best friend? since typically they can take it?"

I mean, Yea, I guess. But I figured Yuri just yells at things that annoys him. That's a habit he should really break... that's how his comment today slipped out."

"Maybe you should tell him that. He listens to you, you know. If I told him that he'd yell that I need to mind my own business.

"Yea," Beka Giggled, "You're probably right, but still... I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm still mad at him."

"Just remember. Communication is everything in a relationship, whether it's romantic or not."


	32. An Update-Haitus

I've decided to pause Chapter Releases because I've been writing the chapters so close to Upload Day which makes the chapters seems forced and I can't really be proud of them, part of this is because of quarantine, I do my best writing at school, as a senior I know I'd have to find a way to get inspired to write OUTSIDE of highschool sooner or later, the quarantine just means that day has come sooner. I don't want to have a bunch of forced chapters as I get used to this change, especially after, chapter 20: Love and Tragedy thru to Chapter 27 the Pronoun game had been so good, I don't want to follow chapters 20 -27 chapters I was so proud of with chapters written just to keep a schedule, hope you all understand

I feel awful for this, especially since so many people have started following my Facebook page for the story as of late. but i think it's the right choice

I've started chapter 31 as i'm writing this, but I've decided not to start posting again till I have 3-4 chapters ready for posting, so I'll start having more time to write. I'll be keeping the 1st and 15th upload date when I start posting again

Thanks again,

See ya!

Also to my facebook readers, While I've mentioned that I've had a lot more of you following recently, I don't really know if your following the page or the story, so to those of you on the facebook feel free to share your thoughts on chapters on the facebook posts please, I'd appreciate it


End file.
